You'll Never Know Until You Ask
by trishaj48
Summary: Someone told me that the only foolish question is an unasked one. Follow my favorite couple as they weigh the pros and cons of asking the questions that can change their lives forever. As always I own nothing associated with CSI, others have that privile
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom had met Sara Sidle a few years ago when she had taken one of his classes.

Sara intrigued him, she was a beautiful woman - perhaps not in the way that some men would think beautiful but she was beautiful to him.

Gil was fascinated with her thirst for knowledge and captivated with her smile and chocolate brown eyes.

While Gil was still teaching in San Francisco he and Sara had several casual dates, even though he thought he wanted more he just was not sure of himself. He wasn't sure of how Sara felt about "an old man" like him. She was young and beautiful, how could she be interested in him.

So he went back to Vegas with the question of a relationship unasked and therefore unanswered.

Gil and Sara had talked a few times after he left San Francisco, he knew that Sara was not happy where she was so he was fairly sure she would take the position he was going to offer her.

Much to his delight she did.

Over the next couple of years Gil tried to think of Sara as only a co-worker, but try as he did, he couldn't.

With her this close to him he was even more sure that he wanted a relationship.

The question in his mind was not DID he want a relationship. The question in his mind was whether Dr. Gilbert Grissom should risk a new exciting relationship with Sara Sidle. He suppressed a smile. Was he kidding himself? Could someone with his reputation ever do anything but dream about a woman fifteen years his junior?

Gil smiled as he thought back to a very depressed eight year boy sitting on his front porch with a question burning in his mind that needed asking but he was to afraid to ask. More then anything else young Gilbert wanted to play little league baseball during the summer school break, but he couldn't without permission form his father. The elder Mr. Grissom was not big on sports, he was big on academics and had planed on enrolling young Gilbert for several classes designed for advanced children at a near by university.

Several times the elder Grissom had said that there was no way that sports could be useful in anyone's life and defiantly not for HIS son.

Gil's mother, Betty walked on to the front porch and offered her only son a cool drink.

"What is bothering you?" his mother questioned him.

"Nothing," Gil signed back to his mother.

"Gilbert Grissom," Betty signed, "Don't lie to your mother."

Gil told her of his dilemma, he knew his fathers plans and he knew how his father felt about sports.

Betty kissed his forehead, "You'll never know the answer to a question unless you ask the question. Talk to your father."

Gil smiled at his mother, gathered every ounce of courage he could possibly find and walked into his fathers den.

Young Grissom knocked on his father's door.

"Sir," young Gil said, "I need to talk to you."

Gils father sat down the book he was reading and looked at his son, "Yes."

Gil told his father what he wanted to do and then proceeded to tell him all the benefits that he felt he would gain by playing ball.

The elder Grissom sat and listened to his son.

"How will playing ball further your education," his father asked.

Young Gil even had an answer for that, "As you know baseball is comprised of a lot of different stats. Along with catching I can request to be the teams records keeper."

"You bring up a good point, son," his father said, "I will discuss it with your mother."

One week later Gilbert Grissom was starting catcher for the JUNIOR MUD CATS. His coach remarked several times that he never had a better record keeper. Gil stayed with the team right through his senior year.

I guess you could say that is where his love of baseball came from. He even played ball in collage for a while.

Little did Gil know that his father came to this decision only after his mother convinced him that young Gil needed more interaction with children his own age.

Several times during the course of his life Gil would ask his mother a similar questions and she would always smile and gave him the same answer - "_You never know the answer to the question unless you ask the question_."

Gil stood, let of a slow breath and said, "You'll never know unless you ask."

Gil walked to the break room and found Sara sitting at one of the tables fiddling with her sandwich.

He cleared his throat, Sara looked up at him.

"You don't like it?" he asked, trying to find a way to break the ice.

Sara smiled, "A lot on my mind. Did you need something?"

"Yes," he said, sitting next to her, "I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow night? We are both off and I would like to take you to dinner?"

"No and I would love to," Sara said, smiling.

"I'll call for you around 6," he said.

"Where will we be going?" Sara asked.

Gil looked at her.

"I need to know how to dress," Sara said, smiling.

"Mario's," Gil said.

"Mario's." Sara said to herself.

Mario's is one of the finer restaurants in Vegas.

Sara smiled, stood and tossed her sandwich away. You see, she was thinking of asking Grissom to dinner too.

Sara had been battling the same feelings and thoughts that Grissom had, she was in love with him too but she thought that there was no way a man of his stature would be interested in someone like her.

"What would someone wear to a place like that?" Sara said, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"What place?" Catherine asked.

"I was just asked out to dinner," Sara said, "He is taking me to Mario's."

"Fancy," Catherine said.

"I know," Catherine said, "How about that stunning blue dress you wore to the chiefs retirement party. He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Sara looked at him, "Who?"

"Grissom," Catherine said, "And Don't deny it. We all know you two have the hots for each other."

Sara laughed, "The powder blue one it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes before 6 Gil knocked on Sara's door, more nervous then he had ever been.

"You can't just blurt out that you want to sleep with her," Grissom had told himself, "I have to go at this slow."

All through the evening Grissom was everything Sara knew he would be, a perfect gentleman. She wondered if maybe she was off - maybe he wasn't interested in her?

"I wish he would let me know what's on his mind," Sara said to herself.

Her question was soon answered. As they were dancing Gil lowered his head close to her.

After kissing her softly he whispered, "Can there be an us?"

Sara looked at him.

"An us?" she asked, hoping he wanted the same thing she did.

Gill took her hand and walked off the dance floor and back to their table where it was much quieter.

"Yes," he said, "Sara, I have been in love with you from the first time I seen you. I have just been to unsure of myself to say anything to you."

Sara smiled, "I have felt the same way for just as long. I thought that some one of your stature would not be interested in someone like me."

Gil gently laid his hand on hers, "Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk about how foolish we have both been."

Gil drove back to Sara's place, they sat on her couch and talked.

"What did you mean - _how foolish we have both been.,_" Sara asked.

"The fact that we could have wasted so much more time because we were to afraid to ask a simple question," Gil said, "Let's not be that foolish again. If we want to know anything we will just ask, no matter how foolish we my think it will sound."

"A good friend of mine once said the only foolish question is an unasked one," Sara said.

Gil chuckled and told her what his mother had always told him.

Sara smiled and agreed with him.

They talked until near midnight.

Gil glanced at his watch, "It's late I need to go."

Gil took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Sara knew it was time to act, she didn't want him to go.

"Don't," she said.

Sara walked to her door, locked it and looked at him, "Stay."

Looking into her eyes he seen a passion in them he had never seen before. He looked at her and smiled, then nodded. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They shared soft tender kisses as they undressed each other.

He took a step back and looked at her, "Beautiful," he whispered.

He could feel her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck, his tongue taste her skin. A moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. He gently guided her to a lying position. His lips found hers again.

He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat, ever so slowly he kissed his way back to her lips. Just as slowly he kissed a trail to her breasts. His lips never left her breasts as his hand moved down. Sara gasped as she felt his hand cover her soft mound.

His fingers found her wet, wanting and needing him. His thumb grazed her nub as his finger gently penetrated her. He began thrusting gently into her, his mouth moving back to the sensitive flesh of her neck. He started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster.

His mouth moved back to her breasts as he took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked, all the while his hand pumped a steady rhythm, Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers. He felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her.

He kissed her he entered her. Sara moaned deeply, his manhood completely filled her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood, feel her vaginal muscles tightened around it.

Each stroke of his manhood massaged that special spot, she was on fire again, once more she released herself. He was moaning softly under his breath as he felt her juices flooding over him. They groaned in unison as their orgasms crashed over them.

He collapsed on top of her.

Lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Sara, I love you."

Slowly he moved from atop her and wrapped her in his arms, she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

The next morning Sara woke to the feel of his body next to hers, she nestled closer to him.

He opened his eyes, "Good morning."

Sara smiled, "Good morning."

Sara didn't want to move but laying in her bed, with the smells of last night still on them was not the place to talk about what was on her mind.

"How about a bite to eat," Sara said, wiggling away from him, "We need to talk."

Gil agreed, "And here with you so close to me is not the place to do it."

Sara slipped on a robe while Gil found his boxers, going into the kitchen Sara fixed coffee and placed muffins and fruit on the table.

"I'm not a one night kinda girl," Sara said.

Gil smiled, "That's good because I'm not a one night kinda guy."

Sara said, "I love you. I want this to last."

Gil stood and pulled her into a kiss, "Until the end of time."

Sara kissed him tenderly, "And even past that."

They spent the rest of the morning talking about their future.

"When should we tell the rest of the team?" Gil asked.

Sara laughed, "I think the rest of the team already knows. Well at least that we care for each other."

Sara told him what Catherine had said.

"I was not aware it was that obvious," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "To everyone but us I guess."

Falling back to '_The only foolish question is an unasked one' _Gil took Sara's hand.

"I know where I want this to go," he said, "I want you to be my wife."

The look in Sara's eyes was one of total surprise.

"Not right away," Gil said with a chuckle in his voice, "I know we need time to get to know each other a little better. But I do want to marry you."

"When the time is right, I would love to," Sara told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was near time to leave for the lab.

"As much as I hate to leave you I need to go home and shower and get ready," Gil said.

Sara stood and lead him to the door, "I know what you mean. I'll see you later."

Gil pulled her close to him and inhaled deeply.

"I love the way you smell," he said.

"But somehow I have a feeling the rest of the guys won't," Sara said, smiling.

"At least we will not have to tell them what we have been doing," Gil said smiling.

"I love you. Now scram," Sara said, kissing him.

Sara walked to the bathroom and started the shower, "After three times I would say I need a long hot shower."

Gil waited in the parking lot and waited until Sara pulled in.

"You waited for me," Sara said, smiling.

"Well if they know then I want to walk in with my girl," Gil said, taking her hand.

Gil and Sara waked into the break room hand in hand, everyone just smiled.

Gil gave Sara a peck on the cheek, "I'm going to the office, see you later."

"Details," Catherine demanded, sitting next to Sara.

Sara laughed and told Catherine about their date and their evening, leaving out the intimate parts.

Gil came in the break room with assignments, every just looked at him and smiled.

"OK people," Gil said, blushing, "If everyone is finished talking about Sara and my relationship I have some cases that need solving."

"I have one question," Nick said.

"Ask," Gil said, waving a piece of paper, "But this one involves decomp."

"Um never mind," Nick said, smiling.

"Smart move," Gil said, handing Nick a different paper, "B&E in Henderson, take Greg with you."

Nick took the paper and left. Gil handed the other one to Sara.

"A smash and grab? That doesn't involve decomp," she said.

Gil just smiled.

"Catherine, a friend of yours asked for you. A Miss Gale Murray, assault and possible rape," Gil told her handing Catherine a paper.

"Where you off to?" Sara asked.

"419 in the park," Gil told her.

Later that evening the team regrouped back in the break room, they were all talking when Grissom came in on crunches.

"What the hell?" Warrick asked.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about.

"What happened?" Sara asked, walking to him.

Gil laughed, "I was collection evidence at my 419, moved back to get out of Dave's way and stepped in a hole. Broke my ankle. I'm out of the field for at least six weeks."

"One way to make sure you get your paperwork done," Catherine said, smiling.

"All of you get out of here, I'll see you in the morning. I need to talk to you Sara, please," Gil said.

Gil sat at his desk and propped up his leg.

Gil inhaled deeply and let it out, he was not sure how to ask her want he needed to.

"I'm going to ask Jim to have someone drive my car home, I'm not going to be able to drive. There are also a few other things …."

"Why don't I stop by my place and get something's before I take you home," Sara said.

Gil looked at her.

"You were trying to figure out a way to ask me to stay with you weren't you?" Sara said.

"Yes," he said. Then he smiled, "In answer to your unasked question - as long as I don't put any strain on it, it doesn't hurt and you stay on top. Yes, we can."

"I think I'm going to like this," Sara said, "Let's go home."

After dinner Sara had fixed them a drink, Gil was on the sofa with his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"You know what I dreamt about the first time we meant," Sara said.

"Tell me," Gil said, pulling her close to him.

"You laid me on the bed, we were both naked. You were kissing my body driving me crazy. You moved above me entered me and drained me. When I awoke, you were gone. The only proof you were there was the sheets that bore the night's events. You left me, never to make love to me again. I knew I would never be able to forget you," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, "That will never happen."

"What?" Sara asked, smiling, "We'll never make love again?"

"I'll never leave you," Gil whispered.

Gil reached over to the end table and took out a box and handed it to Sara. Sara opened the box her eyes opened wide, it was a diamond ring.

Gil smiled, "I know we said when we were ready and I know we're not ready yet but I seen this and fell in love with it."

Sara took it out of the box and looked at it, "It is beautiful."

Gil took it back, "It will be here when you feel your ready."

During the six weeks Gil was able to not only catch up but also keep up with all his paper work and also drove just about all the lab rats to the brink of insanity. But what was going on at his house was even more exciting. First of all Sara had found a web site that gave them a lot of positions to make love and, even more important, Sara had became so comfortable that by the end of the third week she was completely out of her apartment and was now living with Gil.

Six weeks after his accident Gil sat in the doctors office awaiting the results of the x-rays, secretly praying the cast would come off so he could get back in the field.

"Dr. Grissom," the Orthopedic surgeon said, "The cast can come off but I still want you out of the field, I'm going to fit you with a soft ankle cast. You will not need to use the crutches all the time, just when you feel tired."

"How much longer?" Gil asked, just a little depressed.

"At least another six weeks," the doctor said.

Gil shook his head, "OK."

As Gil was leaving the nurse said, "Dr. Grissom. Miss Sidle called and said she would be here in five minutes."

Gil thanked her and took a seat.

Sara walked in, "So?"

Gil chuckled, "Still out of the field - have a walking cast - and don't need these all the time."

Sara laughed, "HA. Told you so."

"So you did Miss Smarty Pants," he said.

Gil and Sara had talked earlier that morning and she had said that she was sure he would not be released this soon.

"Let's go home," she said, "I have something to talk to you about."

"Am I going to like it?" Gil asked, smiling.

Sara just chuckled, "I think so."

At the house Sara had fixed dinner for him, after dinner they sat on the sofa and shared a glass of wine.

"You wanted to talk about something," Gil said, setting his glass in the table.

Sara smiled, set hers down too and stroked his face using her left hand, it had the ring on it, "This."

Gil took her hand and kissed the ring, "When?"

"After that thing comes off," Sara said, nodding toward his cast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now," Sara said, standing and taking his hand, "I think it's time for bed."

Gil stood and smiled, "I thought you needed to talk?"

"Later, now I need something else," Sara answered.

Gil smiled, "I still can't be on top."

Sara kissed him, "Who's has been complaining."

"Certainly not me," Gil said, following her.

Between kisses they undressed each other, then lay on the bed.

Sara stroked him. Softly at first, and then harder. Gil watched her hands work him. One was around his erection, and another reached out to cup his balls and massage them. Just seeing her hands on him, seeing her enjoying touching him, almost sent him over the edge.

He moved his kisses form her lips to her nipples as he slipped his right hand in between her legs.

Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. He massaged his way up, running a finger up and down her lips, which were already wet for him.

Gil slipped a finger inside her, Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her nub and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot.

Sara bit her lip to stifle her scream as he continued his movements, never leaving her breast.

Sara moaned softly as her climax flowed over Gil's fingers. Slowly she climbed on top of him, they both gasped as he entered her. His hands were on her sides, just above her hips. Hers were resting gently on his chest. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…each of her downward movements meant with an upward thrust.

They reached the point where they could feel nothing but the pleasure that was racing through their bodies, each called the others name as their orgasms over took them.

Sara fell forward and lay her head on his chest, Gil ran his hands up and down her back. They lay that way for a while, slowly Gil eased her off him and cuddled her close to his side.

"We still need to talk," he said, kissing the ring on her finger.

Sara nestled closer to him, "Tomorrow, I'm to sleepy."

Gil kissed her, "Tomorrow."

The alarm buzzing woke them both, Gil reached over Sara and turned it off.

Kissing her he said, "Wake up sleepy head. Time to get up."

Sara nestled close to him, "I don't want to, I like it here."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Me too, my dear. But we have to get ready for court and there is something we need to talk about."

Sara let out a long breath, "Yes Mr. Supervisor."

Gil started tickling her.

"Stop. Stop," Sara said, wiggling away from him and out of the bed.

Gil wrapped his arms around her pillow, "Take your shower and wake me when your done."

Sara grabbed the pillow and started hitting him with it, "Oh no you don't. Get your butt out of that bed."

Gil laughed and pulled her back in with him, "I would rather have you IN the bed."

Sara slipped out of his arms, stood and said, "_ 'Me too, my dear. But we have to get ready for court and there is something we need to talk about._' "

Gil laughed and got up, "Yes dear. Take your shower and I'll find us something to eat."

Over breakfast and on their way to court they talked about the wedding, not that there was a lot to talk about - neither of them wanted to make a big deal out of it - so they decided to just have a simple affair with a mutual friend of theirs - who was a justice of the peace - officiating over it . Gil would ask Jim to stand with him and Sara decided to ask Annie.

"I guess we have to ask your mother," Sara said.

Gil gave her a strange look.

"You know she hates me," Sara said.

Gil laughed, "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the idea of you as my wife."

Sara laughed, "I see, there is a difference. Who would she rather have, Heather?"

Gil just looked at her, "No."

Sara knew that if Betty Grissom had her way Julia Holden would be her daughter in law. The very thought of Gil with THAT woman made Sara's blood boil.

By this time they had reached the court house. Gil touched her hand, he knew just what was going on in Sara's mind.

"Sara," he said.

Sara smiled, "Can't I be just a little jealous?"

Gil kissed her cheek, "Only if I can be a little jealous about you and Hank?"

Sara kissed him, "Come on we're going to be late for court."

Gil was called to testify first, Sara right behind him. When they were done they walked over to Brian's office.

"Gil. Sara," Brian said, taking Gil's hand, "How's the ankle?"

"Getting there," Gil said, "Have to wear this thing for another six weeks. Sara and I have a favor."

"Shoot," Brian said.

"After this thing comes off Sara and I want to get married and we would like it if you could officiate over the ceremony," Gil said.

"I'd love to," Brian said, "Just let me know when and where."

"Thanks," Gil said, shaking his hand.

In the car Gil said, "Let's get this over with."

Sara shook her head, "Do I have to be with you?"

Gil laughed, "Mom won't bite and it's not like she can yell at you."

"Oh I know," Sara said, "But if looks could kill, I'd be dead a long time ago."

Gil laughed, "I'll text her and tell her we're coming over to take her to lunch."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"I think I would rather take a beating them face your mother," she said.

Gil gave her a mischievous smile, "Now that sounds like fun."

Sara slapped him, "Gilbert Grissom!"

Gil chuckled, opened his phone and sent a text message to his mother. A little later his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text.

"Would love to," the message said, "Will be waiting for you."

"What did Atilla the Grissom say?" Sara asked.

"She would love to and she'll be waiting," Gil said.

"Aw, you didn't tell her I was coming?" Sara said.

Gil shook his head, "I did. Try and be good."

Sara made the 'cross you heart' jester, "Promise."

Gil started the car, he wished Sara and his mother got along better, he also wished he knew what it was about Sara that his mother didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gil shook his head, the two people who meant the most to him and they just couldn't get along. He was bond and determined to find out why. He was fairly sure it wasn't Sara, she had avoided his mother ever since the first day they meant. He was also just as sure it wasn't his mother.

Then he laughed, "Maybe some people just can't get along."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked.

"Was just wondering why you and Mom don't get along," Gil said.

"Maybe because I'm stealing her baby boy," Sara said.

"Not that. She has been bugging me for the last - oh at least ten years to get married and give her a grandchild," Gil said.

"A baby?" Sara said, "Now that would be interesting."

Gil glanced over at her, "You would want one?"

"I think that is something we would have to talk about - AFTER we are married," Sara said, smiling.

Then Sara got serious, "Maybe it is because I can hear?"

"I don't think so. Dad could hear," Gil said.

"Maybe she thinks I'm not good enough for you. I mean Julia is a collage professor," Sara said.

By this time they had pulled into a parking spot in front of Betty's condominium, Sara put the car in park and turned it off; Gil still couldn't drive yet.

"Maybe we just shouldn't get married," Sara said, "Maybe we should just stop seeing each other all together."

At first Gil smiled until he seen the serious look in her eyes.

"Sara?" he said, "Why?"

"I don't want to come in between you and your mother, I know how close you two are," Sara said, looking away from him.

"Look at me," he said.

Sara refused to.

Gil cupped her face in his hands, "Look at me. I love you. I need you in my life. I don't give a damn what Mom or anyone else thinks, do you understand me."

Tears were running down her face as she shook her head YES.

"If you don't want to get married, if you want to break up, do it because you don't love me. Not because of what anyone else thinks," Gil said.

Sara stroked his cheek, "Gil, I love you. I need you. I want to be your wife. I just wish I knew ….."

"I don't know either but I promise you this," Gil said, "I will get to the bottom of it."

Sara wiped her eyes, Gil opened her door, took her hand and walked to his mothers door.

Betty opened the door, smiled at Gil and motioned him to come in. Gil stepped to one side and let Sara walk in first. Betty nodded at Sara.

"We need to talk," Gil signed to his mother.

"Before or after dinner?" was her reply.

"Your choice," Gil told her.

"Before, I'm starved," Betty told him.

After dinner Gil, Sara and Betty stood in her living room. Betty pointed to the couch.

Gil and Sara sat on the couch, Betty in a chair across from them. Sara's sign language was getting better but she decided to let Gil do all the "talking" he was faster and better then she was.

Gil started to tell Betty that he had asked Sara to marry him when Betty noticed the ring and looked at him.

"Yes, Sara has agreed to be my wife," Gil told her.

"Is this what we need to talk about? Are you looking for my approval?" Betty wondered.

"No," Gil said, "Sara and I will be married after my cast comes off with or without your approval or presence."

Betty just looked at Gil then at Sara, "I see."

Gil pulled in a breath then let it out slowly. All his life always showed his mother respect, he never dreamed he would be talking to her in this manner, but he needed to know.

"You'll never know the answer to a question unless you ask the question," he said to himself.

"I need to know why you don't approve of Sara?" Gil signed.

The look on Betty's face was one of surprise, almost as if she thought he would never ask her for an explanation.

Betty looked at Sara and asked if she would mind if she and Gil talked alone, Sara started to stand. Gil took her hand and pulled him next to him.

Speaking and signing Gil said, "I want Sara to stay. We have no secrets and I will only tell her anyway." Then strictly to Sara he said, "If Mom starts going to fast stop her and I'll tell you what she said."

"I don't disapprove of Sara," Betty started, "I disapprove of the type of woman she is."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked.

"Modern," Betty said, "My son deserves a traditional woman, a traditional family and a traditional marriage. That is the way he was raised."

[_Note from writer. These are NOT my opinions, they just fit my story. I feel that each couple should decide for themselves what works and what doesn't.]_

Gil looked at her, "What? You are a "modern" woman. You hold down a job, you take care of yourself, you don't depend on anyone."

"True," Betty told him, "But all the time your father was alive I always cooked, took care of laundry and clean. I was submissive to my husband, and very family orientated, nothing was more important then my husband and my son."

"And a 'my kind of' woman?" Sara asked.

"In my opinion," Betty started, "A modern women makes it a priority to take care of themselves before anyone else. They don't want to cook, or keep the house or do laundry. They want a career more then a family, children are in the way. They seem to think that 'housework' is a 50/50 deal. For some unknown reason 'your kind' seem to think you 'deserve' something."

Sara couldn't take any more, she pulled away from Gil and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Gil just sat there, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Mother, What makes me love Sara is who she is. She is strong and independent but she is also the most loving, caring and giving person I have ever known. I would not want her any other way. I love you, Mom and as pigheaded as you are I know I will never change your mind so I guess all I can say is you can either except Sara as she is and be a part of our lives or you can continue to be a foolish old woman and stay away from us - completely. That includes any children if Sara and I should decide to have any," Gil stood and went outside to find Sara.

Sara was sitting in the car.

Gil got in, smiled at her, "Let's go home."

On the way back to their house Gil filled Sara in on what went on after she left.

"You didn't say that to her?" Sara said.

"I did and I meant it," Gil said.

Then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear, Sara smiled and said "YES."

Gil took her hand and led her to the bed. As they settled down on the blanket, getting comfortable, Gil looked at Sara and said, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Sara eagerly sought out his lips for a kiss. She moaned softly as she felt Gil's hands touching her in the dark. They kissed, just as they had kissed that afternoon, long slow kisses that slowly turned more hungry and demanding.

Gil watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. He felt his own heart beating wildly in his chest.

Her breasts were firm and full, the nipples a light brown. He slipped off his own shirt and pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

He gently caressed her breasts, hearing her moan softly at his touch. Lowering his head, he gently sucked at one nipple hearing a gasp of pleasure. He felt the heat rising from her body and from his and with great care, he finished undressing her.

Sara lay on the bed she could feel his eyes roaming over her body, committing every detail to memory.

Sara found herself getting excited at the thought of him making love to her and wetness quickly gathered between her legs as he lay down beside her, she went willingly into his arms. Gil kissed her gently as he let his hand slip down between her legs, his fingers gently brushing against the most intimate part of her body. He heard Sara's breathing deepen as he continued to play with her, getting her ready for the next step. Gil gently pushed a finger inside of her. She tensed up momentarily at the sensation but quickly relaxed as Gil kissed her. Slowly, he began moving his finger in a gently thrusting motion. Sara moaned and arched her hips as she felt herself getting more and more excited at Gil's touch.

Gil's lips moved to her breasts, flicking and sucking her nipples. Sara moaned deeply as she released herself. Gil moved above her and eased her legs apart.

"Your ankle….." Sara whispered.

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing her, "I need this."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder as she felt him slowly push inside of her. He took it slow, inching in a little and then pausing to enjoy the look on her face.

"Ohhh….." Sara cried out feeling him completely inside of her. She trembled at the sensations that surged through her.

Slowly Gil began to move his hips back and forth, withdrawing slowly and then burying himself back inside of her. She moaned softly against his neck and slowly began moving her hips in unison with his.

"Gil….." she moaned as the feeling suddenly exploded inside of her and she experienced her second orgasm.

Gil looked deeply into her eyes and rode the crest with her until he felt himself explode deep inside of her. Afterwards, she lay cradled in his arms, tired but happy.

He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to let her go. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too," she whispered back, tears glistening in her eyes. "I always have."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Gil was fixing breakfast while Sara showered. Gil smiled as he thought about what his mother had said the day before.

They were a modern couple. Gil didn't care, they are in love and happy and if anyone didn't like it …. Well who cares.

Sara came into the kitchen, drying her hair.

"I could have done that," she said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"I know," Gil said, "Sara, don't let what Mom said bother you. Do you know what convinced me that you were the one for me?"

"Do tell," she said, as she finished putting the food on the table.

"Because you are an independent person. You don't take any bull from anyone. You know what you want and you go for it," he said, kissing her before sitting next to her.

Sara just looked at him then smiled, "What if I should decide to be a stay at home wife? Would you stop loving me?"

"Never," Gil said.

Sara smiled at him, something was running around in her mind but she was not ready to talk to him about it yet.

Gil's phone vibrated, a sign that he had a text.

"It's my mother," he said, "She wants to see us before we go to work."

"Make sure she doesn't have a gun," Sara said, giggling.

Sara once more pulled into the parking space in front of Betty's condominium, "Maybe I should stay in the car."

"Mom said she wanted to see both of us," Gil told her.

Sara let out a deep breath, "Let's get this over with."

Gil rang the bell, Betty answered it, nodded at them and moved aside motioning them to follow her to the living room, "Sit please."

Gil and Sara sat.

As Betty signed, Gil interpreted, "I will not pretend to understand the relationship you to have, but if you are happy, I am happy for you. I do not want to lose my son and if there should be a grandchild, I surely want to be a part of his life."

Gil stood and hugged his mother, "I love you Mom."

Betty smiled at Sara, "Do you have time for coffee?"

Sara nodded. Betty led them to the kitchen and poured coffee and offered them cake to go with it. As they ate Gil and his mother talked, Sara was able to pick up most of it, what she didn't get she would ask Gil later.

"We need to go," Sara told Gil after checking the time, "Good bye Betty."

"I wonder what made her change her mind?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled, "I don't know, I'm just glad she did."

Sara pulled into the parking garage at the lab, "Ready?"

Gil smiled, "Telling Mom will be a piece of cake compared to the battery of questions the team will hammer us with."

"It's not the team I'm worried about," Sara said, "it's Ecklie."

Gil put his arm around her waist, "I'll take care of Conrad."

Sara went to the break room while Gil went to the office to collect the assignments for the evening.

"How much longer does Grissom have to stay out of the field," Catherine asked, "We all miss him."

Warrick laughed, "Don't lie, we just don't like the idea of having to collect the bugs."

"Six weeks," Sara said, reaching for a cup.

"Is that what it looks like?" Nick asked, grabbing Sara's left hand.

"It is. We are going to be married after the cast comes off," Sara said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Greg asked.

"After we had all the details worked out," Sara told them, "Gil is going to talk to Ecklie later today."

"He's not going to like it," Catherine said, "How does Betty feel about it?"

Sara just shook her head, "Don't get me started."

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked, waking in with assignments in hand.

Sara just looked at him.

"Mother?" Gil said, smiling.

Congratulations were passed around followed by assignments.

"I'm going over to see Conrad," Gil said, handing Sara her assignment for the evening.

"Good luck with that," Sara said, sneaking a quick kiss, "See you later."

Gil smiled, "Thanks."

Gil knocked on Conrad Ecklie's door, "You have a minute?"

"Come in I was just about to go find you," Ecklie said, "How much longer will you be out of the field?"

"6 weeks," Gil told him, "But that's not what I needed to talk to you about."

Ecklie pointed to a chair.

"After the cast comes off Sara and I will be getting married," Gil told him.

"I thought as much," Ecklie said, "I have heard the scuttlebutt from the ladies around the water cooler. I don't have to tell you the Do's and Don'ts for your behavior around the office and in the field."

"No," Gil said.

"Good," Ecklie said, going pack to his paperwork.

As Grissom was leaving his phone rang, he smiled when he seen it was Sara. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sara said, "I ran across some of your friends out here and I need your help, and before you say anything you don't need to come out here, just tell me the best way to collect them and I'll bring them back to you."

Gil chuckled, "Describe it to me."

Sara told him and Grissom told her the best way to preserve it until she could get back.

"Great," Sara said, "How did things go with Ecklie?"

"Better then I thought. We'll talk when you get back here," he said.

"On my way," Sara said.

Sara stopped by Gil's office, "I'm here. You coming and joining me with your friends?"

"Right behind you," Gil said.

In the lab Gil told Sara about his conversation with Ecklie, "He's not happy but who cares."

"I'll leave you to your friends," Sara said, smiling at him, "I need to go see doc about COD on my John Doe."

"Bye. I'll call you when I'm done," Gil said.

Halfway through Grissom's six week his doctor sent him to rehab to help strengthen his leg. During that period the heavy walking cast was replaced by a brace.

Sara and Gil spent this time finalizing their plans for the wedding and honeymoon. Betty no longer questioned their relationship but someplace deep inside Sara still had a feeling that Betty just didn't like her.

"Gil, there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about," Sara said, "How about we take our tea out to the patio.

Gil nodded, picked up his tea and followed her, "I've been meaning to talk to you too."

"I want a baby," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "A baby?"

"Yes," she said, "I have been doing a lot of research and there are a lot of very good daycare facilities here. Of course they will not take an infant, but we could always hire a live in until he is old enough for daycare."

Gil looked at her, "You'll still want to work?"

"I was thinking I would take two or three months off so I could breast feed but after that, yes I would go back to work," Sara said trying to read Gil's face for some sort of reaction.

"I see," Gil said, "You have put a lot of thought into this."

Sara had a feeling she was losing this one, "I want a family, more then anything else, its just that - well I love what I do too. I get such a feeling of satisfaction when I help bring in the bad guys, when I can help give a family closure."

Gil just sat and looked at her, to himself he was chuckling, he knew what Sara was trying to say and it was funny to watch her. Normally she knew just what she wanted to say and just the right way to say it - but right now she was stumbling over her words.

Gil sat there for a while and didn't say anything, finally Sara couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Say something, please?" Sara begged.

"I like the idea of a family, but I'm not so sure I would like the idea of a stranger raising our child," Gil said.

Sara looked at him, praying he was not going to suggest that his mother take care of the child, "You have an alterative idea?"

"Yes," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That would be?" Sara asked.

Sara sipped her tea, trying not to scream out "NOT YOUR MOTHER".

"I will stay home and take care of her," Gil said.

Sara about dropped her glass, "What?"

Gil smiled, "I have been thinking a lot myself. I want to retire from CSI. I have so many other things I want to do, there is that book I have been wanting to write and the bee colony I have been trying to get started and I have always wanted a vegetable garden. All that I can do from home and still take care of our little one."

Sara could hardly believe her ears, she knew he had been doing a lot of soul searching as far as the job went, but to volunteer to be a stay at home dad.

Then he smiled, "I can't think of anyone better to raise our little lady then her dad."

Sara smiled, "Little man."

Gil laughed, "OK, our little one."

"You really do want to have a child then," Sara asked.

"Most defiantly," Gil said, pulling her close to him, "You want to start now?"

Sara chuckled, "I would love to but….."

"But?" Gil said, running his hand up and down her back.

"But it will take time because I have been on my pill for years," Sara said, "And we have a job to get too. Not to mention you wanted to talk to Ecklie," Sara said, easing away from Gil before she could no longer control the fire that was starting to build in her.

Gil chuckled, "Yes my love. I'll see Conrad today."

"I'll call Dr. Davis and schedule a geological exam to make sure everything is alright," Sara told him, grabbing an apple and heading out the door, "Coming?"

Gil smiled, "I wish is was."

Knowing that the "coming" Gil was referring to was not the same one she was just made her chuckle and shake her head, "Later love."

Grissom walked into Ecklie's office, "You got a minute?"

"No, but take a seat anyway," Conrad told him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Gil said.

"I hope like hell it is you getting your back side out in the field where you belong," Ecklie said.

"Two weeks," Grissom said, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't have time," Ecklie said, "I'm late for a meeting with the sheriff."

Grissom nodded, stood and walked away.

"More then one way to do this," Gil said, walking into his office.

Gil went to his computer and started to type out his resignation. Gil then printed copies of it and sent them to the proper offices, including one to Ecklie. The letter said his resignation would be official in three months, Gil figured that would give them plenty of time to find his replacement.

Sara stuck her head in his door, "Lunch?"

"Right behind you," Gil said.

At the dinner Gil gave Sara a copy of his letter.

"Great," Sara said, "My appointment is for the day after tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?" Gil asked.

"Of course," Sara said, smiling.

As Gil and Sara were eating their lunch Ecklie had finished his meeting, Judy stopped him and handed him a stack of mail, including the letter from Grissom. Ecklie sat at his desk, opened the letter and read it.

"What the hell," he yelled.

Picking up his phone he called Grissom.

Gil answered the call and said, "I'll be there shortly."

Sara smiled, "Ecklie read the letter."

Gil nodded.

"I thought I felt the ground shake," Sara said smiling, "You should get back."

"I should and will finish my lunch," Gil told her.

Grissom knocked on Ecklie's door, Conrad was sitting at his desk, the sheriff stood beside him.

"Care to explain this?" Ecklie asked.

"No," Gil said, "I believe it is self-explanatory."

"Your quitting? Your giving up everything you've worked for? Why?" the sheriff wanted to know.

Grissom smiled, "I don't HAVE to tell you. I just have to submit my letter of resignation and I have."

"I hope she's worth it," Ecklie said.

Grissom looked at him, "What?"

"You think I don't hear things? You think the ladies around her don't talk? I have heard about you and Sara," Conrad said.

"Sara is only a part of it," Gil said, "There are just so many other things I want to do with my life."

"Will she be resigning too?" Conrad asked.

"No," Grissom told him, "Sara has no such plans."

Grissom decided it best not to say anything about therapy talk right now.

"I see," Ecklie said.

"Catherine is more then qualified to run the shift and as I stated in my letter, I will still be available to help out if you need me," Grissom said.

Ecklie looked at the sheriff then at Grissom, "Fine."

Grissom took that as a sign to leave, and he did.

Word spread like wildfire around the lab, it took no time for everyone to know that Grissom would be leaving.

"I've recommended you take shift," Gil told Catherine, "I hope he does, your good at what you do."

"Thanks Grissom," Catherine said. Then she smiled, "I just can't picture the bug man as a stay at home dad."

Grissom just smiled, "A couple of years ago I couldn't either. But now there is nothing I would rather do."

"You could have her for me," Sara jokingly said.

That brought a laugh from everyone.

"Actually I'm looking forward to becoming pregnant," Sara said, "It's something I have always wanted to do."

"What does the other Mrs. Grissom have to say about it?" Nick asked.

Gil laughed, "We haven't told her."

Two days later Sara was given a clean bill of health, she had just finished her packet of pills, her doctor had said it may take a while for her to become pregnant so she should not be alarmed if it didn't happen right away.

Later that evening Sara walked over to where Gil was sitting, taking his hand she said, "Shall we?"

Gil smiled, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Sara thought that, with two weeks until the wedding, they were safe to start now after all the doctor said it could take a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gil's lips found hers, then slowly he kissed a path down, stopping at her breasts then her belly.

Gil parted her legs with his hands. He slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. Sara gasped and moaned when she felt another finger slip inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when Gil started licking her up and down. Jolts of electricity surged through her veins as Gil kept licking her.

Spasms after spasms erupted through her body. Sara could not hold back any longer, she reached her peak as another moan escaping her lips. Gil was lapping up everything she had to offer.

Gil lay on his back, Sara straddled him.

"Sara," he moaned as he slid inside of her.

Another moan escaped her lips as she felt him deep within her.

Gil felt her inner walls clenching around his shaft making it even harder.

They rocked together, slowly, but tantalizing, Gil was bringing her to another level. Sara leaned back against his legs and called out his name as her inner wall clenched around his hard shaft. Her second climax was more intense then her first.

Gil wasn't too far behind and spilled himself deep inside of her.

Sara moved form him, he wrapped his arms around her as they laid together in the beautiful aftermath.

Sara smiled, nestled close to him feeling very satisfied and sleepy.

They lay nestled that way for a bit longer before sleep found them.

Two weeks later Gil was finally cast free, he was not sure who was happier - him, Sara or Ecklie.

A week later with all their friends in attendance, Gil and Sara stood in front of the justice of the peace and exchanged the simple vows they had written.

Brian finished by saying, "My the power given to me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Gil tenderly cupped Sara's face in his hands and softly kissed her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom," Brian said.

The room erupted in applause, tears were running down Betty's face.

To a friend of hers who had came with her to interpret the ceremony, Betty asked, "She took his name."

Marie, Betty's friend shook her head YES.

Betty smiled, could she have been wrong about Sara? Maybe, just maybe Sara IS the kind of woman her son needs.

After a week long honeymoon Dr. and Mrs. Grissom set about doing the things that needed to be done to get their new life started.

Sara's doctor had told her that there was no reason why she couldn't start a family - she was not sure who that pleased more, her or her husband.

Gil told Ecklie that he would help him find his replacement so that, along with planning how he wanted in his garden and where the best place to build his beehives were at the top of his agenda.

Sara had told Ecklie to be prepared to replace her also. She had decided that as soon as her pregnancy was confirmed she would become a lab rat. Sara also decided that she would take three months off after the birth so she could breast feed.

To say that Conrad was upset would be putting it mildly, but he was fast learning that there wasn't a lot he could do about it either.

Two weeks after they come back from the honeymoon Betty had asked them to her place for dinner. She wanted to apologize to Sara, she had misjudged her.

Half way through dinner Betty fumbled her way through the apology, deep inside Gil was laughing.

"Will there be children?" Betty asked.

Gil smiled, "We have been thinking about it."

"You'll be a great mom," Betty told Sara.

"My husband will be a great dad too," Sara told Betty.

Then they told Betty of their plans, her mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out.

"You're not going to take care of the baby?" Betty asked.

"Mom," Gil signed, "This is MY idea. This is what I want to do."

Betty looked at him, started to say something but thought better of it, if her son was happy - so be it. That and she knew he was pigheaded enough to keep her away from any grandchildren.

So Betty just smiled, quickly changed the subject and finished dinner.

She would be a grandmother and that was all that mattered.

On their way home Sara started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked.

"The look on your mothers face when we told her what we had decided to do," Sara said.

Gil smiled, "I was priceless."

Pulling in the driveway Sara had something she wanted to ask Gil.

"What did she ask you as we were leaving?" Sara asked, "I couldn't make it out."

Gil shook his head, "Maybe you don't want to know."

"Tell," Sara said.

"She asked me if YOU were going to carry the baby or if we were going to hire a surrogate to do it," Gil told her.

Sara swore, "She does hate me."

"But I love you," Gil said, kissing her.

"What did you tell her?" Sara wanted to know.

Gil smiled, "I told her to mind her own business or she will never know her grandchild."

Then he stroked her face, "Let's get that baby started."

Sara just smiled, according to her calendar now would be a good time.

Gil kissed her, how he loved this woman, even after all this time the sight of that smile excited him, the touch of her hand aroused him, he knew he would never get enough of her.

His lips moved as he kissed her neck then he traced a pleasure path to her right breast where he took the pert nipple into his mouth. Gil's fingers moved teasingly down until he was settled between her legs.

His mouth never left her nipples as his fingers moved to her opening, slowly he pushed two into her, instantly finding her spot he began to massage it before he started to push in and out.

Blissfully, she screamed his name, gripping at the bed begging him not to stop.

Each touch sent her further into ecstasy. Her body was alive under his touch as her juices covered his hand.

Gil raised above her and kissed her. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Her canal was still contracting from her orgasm, Gil could feel it massaging his manhood.

The more he thrust, the more he hit her spot, Sara was soon close to a second release. A deep moan escaped her lips as she juices covered his thrusting manhood. Gil pushed himself deep inside her as his wave came crashing down, his seed was released. Her name fell from his lips as his manhood twitched and a shiver ran throughout his body.

Gil moved from Sara, she snuggled close to his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Gil and Sara cuddled close something was going on that neither of them were aware of.

Inside Sara's body Gil's sperm swim through the cervix, through the uterus to her egg that was waiting in the fallopian tube. Several sperm attacked the egg, with some effort one finally made it's way in, Baby Grissom had it's start.

During the next two weeks Gil had contacted several entomologist that he knew who would, along with himself, offer their services to the lab. Sara contacted an contractor to fix the spare room up the way she wanted it done, the same man would offer Gil some pointers on his bee colony.

Three weeks after sperm meant egg Sara sat in her gynecologists office with a smile on her face, he had just told her that she was pregnant. Gil stood next to her also with a smile on his face too.

"I'm so thrilled," Gil said, "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news."

"Even your mother?" Sara asked giggling.

Later that evening Sara took the note form her doctor to Ecklie, after reading it he just rolled his eyes and told her to report to the trace lab. As she left Ecklie picked up the phone and called Sara's replacement.

Gil gathered the team in the break room that night, he was having a hard time holding back the pride he felt.

"As of tonight Sara will be in the lab," he said.

Catherine squealed, she knew the only reason why that would happen.

"Sara is it true? Are you?" Catherine asked.

Sara just smiled.

"It is," Gil said, "We found out today that we are going to have a baby."

"I have some more news," Gil said, "Your promotion has been approved Catherine. In two months when I step down the shift is yours."

Catherine was - for the first time any of the others could remember - speechless.

"I don't know what to say," Catherine said.

"You'll do good," Gil said, "You know how to do your job and you know how to manage a team."

"Can I call you if I find myself in a bind?" Catherine asked.

Gil smiled, "Of course. But I don't see that happening."

"I knida feel sorry for the lab rats," Greg said, "Sara can be a pain in the ass."

Gil looked at him, then cleared his throat, "Assignments. Greg, you get the trash run tonight."

Nick laughed, "That'll teach you to make fun of the bosses wife."

Nick and Catherine had a 419 in the park and Gil had a body out in the desert. He stopped by the trace lab to see Sara before he left.

"Called Mom," Gil said, "We are taking her to dinner tomorrow."

Sara just smiled. "Love ya," she said as Gil walked off.

Gil stopped in to see Hodges and told him that if anyone gave Sara a hard time they would answer to him.

"See to it that all the other rats know too," Gil said.

Hodges swallowed hard and told Grissom that he would.

The next evening Gil, Sara and Betty sat in Betty's favorite dinner, after dinner Betty looked at her son.

"You need to talk to me?" she signed.

Gil smiled, his mother was on of the few people that could read him like a book.

"Yes," he replied, "Sara is expecting."

Betty smiled at her then asked the one question that Sara knew she would.

"Are you still in the field?" Betty asked.

"No," Sara said, "I will be working in the lab. The doctor said I could work until the start of my ninth month."

"I see," was Betty's reply.

"What about the chemicals you work with? Will they hurt the baby?" Betty wanted to know.

"I have spoken at length with Sara's gynecologist," Gil told his mother, "There are a few that may but Sara is aware what ones they are and so is everyone else. Those she will not be working with."

"That's good," Betty said.

Then she turned her back to Sara, the only one who could see what she was saying was Gil.

"I'm happy for you son," Betty said.

With that said Betty stood and left, hailed a cab and went home.

Sara looked at Gil, "What did she say?"

Gil smiled, "She said she was happy."

"She sure didn't look like it," Sara said.

Gil stroked her cheek, "I am."

Gil decided to talk to his mother later and find out why she didn't act as excited about the baby as he and Sara were.

"Congratulations, Dr. Grissom," the manager of restaurant told him as he was leaving, "Your mother said you and Mrs. Grissom are expecting."

Gil smiled, "Thanks. We are both very happy."

Gil showered then walked to the bed and lays next to his wife.

"You smell good enough to eat," she said, "And I didn't have dessert."

Gil smiled and kissed her, "Neither did I and I know something that taste like heaven."

Sara smiles, "But yours is sweeter."

Sara grasps hold of Gil's manhood and strokes it, slowly she kisses her way down, she plants soft kisses on the head and gently flicks her tongue round it then slips Gil's manhood into her mouth, kissing down his length she kisses his balls after cupping them, giving them a gentle suck. Gil could concentrate on nothing but the jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body, he is near climaxing.

Gil moaned, his manhood jerked as his juices filled Sara, flowing down her throat.

She tasted the sweetness of it, "My personal honey."

Gil panted heavily for a few minutes. As he starts to recover he plants kisses down her neck; across her breast then encircled his tongue over her nipple, and sucks.

He traced his tongue along her soft skin, slowly making his way down.

Gil stopped looked at her womanhood with admiration and smiled broadly never has he seen anything so beautiful.

With his fingers he opens her folds and wrapped his mouth over her nub, sucking it gently. Sara lets out a sigh when he probes his tongue into her, Gil moves so he can flick his tongue on her nub, he pumps his finger inside her, hitting her G-spot. Sara's climax trickles into Gils moth.

Gil kisses his way to her mouth, as they deepen their kiss, he used his knees to ease her legs open wide for him to enter into her. Sara moans, no matter how may times they make love the thickness of his erection never ceases to take her breath away.

Sara wants to feel all of him inside of her; she grabs his buttocks with both hands and widens her legs apart pulling him closer. She needs to feel Gil's fullness; she needs to feel that long rhythmic thrusting into her. Gil starts to pump slowly into her, Sara's hips rock with him. He tilts his head forward to kiss, as he takes slow and deep thrusts into her; wanting to take his time and make the most of this lovemaking. Gil stops.

"Over," he whispers.

Sara lays on her belly, Gil slides a pillow under her, slightly raising her bottom. Gil eases his throbbing manhood up her opening, Sara lets out a moan as Gil moves with long vigorous thrusts.

Gil's hand moves down between her legs. He then opens the folds of her lips apart to slip his fingers along her nub and massages it with long firm strokes, all the while pumping his manhood in her.

Both their pulses are racing, burning with fire through their veins, Sara came to the point where she's no longer able to hold on, she cried out from her orgasm.

The contractions gripping round his manhood and her orgasmic cry sends Gil over the edge. He jerked in to her, grunting out loud with the climax, washing her with his juices.

Gil raised himself up to let Sara turned on to her back and again he lowers himself on top of her and kisses her.

They spent a few moments with their lips brushing, as they carry on caressing each other while they get their breaths back.

Gil moves from her and wraps her in his arms.

Gil places his hand on her stomach.

"A baby," he says, "I'm so happy."

Sara snuggles close to him, "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Gil went to the collage where his mother taught, he was going to confront her once and for all, he had to find out what it was that she had against Sara.

Gil found her outside, sitting under her favorite tree reading.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

Betty smiled, scooted over and motioned for him to sit.

"Mom," he started, "You know I love you."

Betty kissed his cheek, "I know and I know why you are here."

Gil looked at her.

"Sara," his mother signed.

"Yes," Gil told her, "She is my wife and we will soon have a child. I can't understand why you treat her the way you do. I love you Mom, please don't me chose between you and her because you'll lose."

Betty drew in a deep breath, she wanted to collect her thoughts.

"It has been just you and me for a long time," Betty started, "Ever since your father passed away. You always took care of me, even when you were just a little fella."

Gil smiled, he remembered several times in the past when he got into fights with older children who would pick on his mother.

"All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy - have a normal life," Betty said.

"I am," Gil told her, "I love Sara deeply and with the baby coming - well I can't find words to express the way I feel."

Betty caressed his cheek, "I know. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

"Then why?" Gil asked.

"Someplace deep inside I have a feeling that …." Betty stopped and looked off in the distance.

Gil turned her face so she was looking at him, "What?"

"She will hurt you, give up on everything and move on. I feel she is not strong enough to stay with you," Betty said.

Gil kissed her cheek. "Let me tell you about Sara," Gil signed.

Gil had never told his mother about Sara's past so he told her everything - everything about her childhood, how they first meant, about all ups and downs in their relationship. The whole time Betty sat, her eyes almost not believing what her son was signing.

Gil ended by saying, "Sara has loved me whole heartily for a long time. She never stopped loving me, even when she probably should have. I sincerely doubt she will ever give up on me or our marriage."

"I did not know," Betty signed, "I believe I have been wrong about her."

Gil stood, bent down and kissed his mother, "She is the one you need to tell that too."

Betty smiled, "I will. You two will have no more problems out of this old fool."

Gil never told Sara about his conversation with his mother, all Sara knew was that things got better between her and her mother-in-law.

Over the course of the next two months Gil finished the cases he was working on, cleaned out his office and turned the garage into a makeshift lab. He planed out his garden and set up his bee colony.

Catherine wanted to have a "going away" party for him but Sara was able to talk her out of it.

"That's not the kind of man he is," Sara said.

So his last day in the lab was not different then any other with the exception that at the end of the day instead of the normal "See you tomorrow" everyone wished him the best.

By the end of her fourth month Sara was really starting to show, everyone would remark on how good she looked. Sara would just smile, even thought she felt more and more like a beached whale.

"How are you liking being a lab rat?" Jim asked one day.

"It's ok," Sara said, "But I can't wait to get back out in the field."

"Neither can I," Hodges whispered.

Gil and Sara had not made up their mind if they wanted to know what they were having but on her six month exam they told the doctor they did want to know.

"I can't finish Little Bugs room if I don't know what the baby is," Gil told Dr. Davis.

Sharon nodded, "I totally agree. Let's see if Little Bug will corporate."

The doctor moved the wand over Sara's stomach, Gil stood awestruck as the image of his child appeared on the screen.

"We can get a 3D image if you like and print it," Sharon said.

"Please," Gil said.

"Now little one," Sharon said, "Lets see what you're going to be."

Sharon took the wand and traced down the back toward the genital.

"Well I don't see anything hanging," Sharon said.

"Come on Bug, Daddy needs to finish your room," Gil said.

The baby kicked, stretched and rolled over - legs spread open.

"Ladybug," Gil said, smiling.

"No doubt about it," Dr. Davis said.

"Next time," Sara said.

Sharon looked at her, "Next time?"

Gil laughed, "Sara wanted a boy."

Later that evening Gil was putting the finishing touches in the nursery when Sara walked in.

"It's beautiful," Sara said, putting her arms around his waist, "Ladybug will love it."

Gil chuckled, "I think we should decided on a name for our little Ladybug."

Sara agreed, "I think your right."

"Sara," Gil said.

"What?" Sara said, looking at him.

"I want to name her SARA," Gil said smiling.

"NO. NEVER. IS NOT HAPPENING," Sara said.

Gil smiled, he was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Got it," Sara said.

"Who is it?" Gil asked, heading toward the living room.

"It's your mother," Sara said.

"I have something," Betty told Sara.

Sara stepped aside. A young man followed Betty into the house carrying a rocking chair.

"It was in Gil's nursery," Betty said.

"Thank you," Sara signed.

"Why don't you see if Mom wants some coffee on while I put this in the nursery," Gil said to Sara as he took the chair form the young man.

Sara invited Betty to stay and have coffee with them.

"Some other time," Betty signed, "I have a meeting."

Sara thanked her again for the chair and followed Gil to the nursery.

Gil placed the rocker near the crib, Sara sat in it then she smiled.

"What?" Gil asked.

"I was thinking about your mother rocking you to sleep in this chair," Sara said.

Gil sat on the footstool that matched the chair and lay his hand on Sara's stomach.

"I have never been happier," he told her.

Ladybug decided that was a good time to roll over causing Daddy to smile.

"That still amazes me," Gil said.

Half way through Sara's seventh month they were still no closer to a name for Ladybug.

Gil would smile and say, "Let's just call her Ladybug."

Sara would look at him, roll her eyes and say, "No."

By the first of her eighth month Sara was more then ready for Ladybug to make her appearance. She would smile when Gil asked her if she was sure she wanted to go through it again.

"Yes," Sara told him, "But not until our little lady is at least a year or two."

Gil was settling into his life as a "househusband". He loved taking care of Sara, working in his garden and working with his bees. He was also looking forward to taking care of his daughter.

Three days before her due date Sara delivered Amelia Joy Grissom.

Gil stood by the side of her bed and smiled, never had anything been so beautiful as his newborn daughter.

Amelia would be her mother, there was no doubt about it. She was born with a full head of dark hair and those eyes - well all Gil had to do was look into them and his heart would melt.

Betty still didn't understand the life that her son had chosen but she excepted it. Never had she seen him so happy as when he was puttering around in the garden.

On Amelia's first night home Betty came by to see her new granddaughter.

"How long will you stay out of work?" she questioned Sara.

"Three months," Sara told her, "I want to breastfeed for a while. That is want is best for Amelia."

Betty gave Gil a funny look.

"I can handle things here when Sara returns to work," he told her.

Betty smiled, "I know you can."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amelia was three months old when Sara decided to gradually move her from breast to bottle. She did this by cutting just one feeding at a time. (This gave Daddy a chance to form a bond with and to feed the baby!) Sara decided to keep night feedings as long as possible.

By the forth month of Amelia's life she was totally off the breast and loving the fact that Daddy was there to spoil her.

Sara's first night back to work was filled with mixed emotions, she loved being back in the field but she missed Amelia and the time she spent with Gil.

Sara walked into the break room.

"Good to see you back," Nick said hugging her, "We missed you."

"It's good to be back," Sara said, as she showed everyone the newest picture of the baby.

Sara's first scene was a 419 just off route 156. Just as she thought the area was filled with insect activity. Her first call was to Gil.

"You calling to check up on me?" Gil asked, chuckling.

"Yes and no," Sara said.

After being assured that everything was fine Sara asked him a few questions about the insects she had found.

Gil laughed, "Now you know as much about that particular bug as I do so why did you call. Aw you miss me."

"I do," she said, "I'll see you later."

Sara chuckled as she put away her phone and collected the evidence.

Back at the house Gil just smiled.

"Momma misses us," he said to Amelia as he lay her down to change her dirty diaper. Then he laughed, "This is one thing I could live without."

"Now young lady, it is time for your bottle then your bath and you are off to bed," Gil said, picking her up.

Amelia wrapped her hand around Gil's little finger, "Da."

Gil burst with pride as he smiled from ear to ear.

Never had anything sounded so sweet to his ears. It may not have been a complete word but it still sounded sweet.

His first thought was to call Sara and that was just what he did.

"You got a minute?" Gil asked, not wanting to interrupt anything more important.

"Yes. I got a few minutes," she said curious as to why he was calling, "Is Amelia ok?"

"She's fine, but you'll never guess what just happened," he said with all the excitement of a school boy.

"What?" Sara asked.

"MY daughter just said 'Da'," he said once again bursting with pride.

Sara chuckled, "You sure?"

"Of course," he said, "I think I fathered a genius."

Sara laughed.

"My test results are back, I need to go. See you at home," Sara said.

"I love you," Gil told her.

"Love you too," she said.

Two weeks later Sara was putting Amelia to bed after she had fed her.

"You will never know how much Momma loves you," Sara whispered.

Amelia smiled at her mother, "Ma."

Sara picked her back up and hugged her, tears running from her eyes.

"I told you we have a genius for a child," Gil said walking into the room.

By the ninth month things had settled into a routine, Gil was thrilled taking care of the house and the baby. His beehives and garden were thriving and he was halfway though his book. Sara enjoyed being back to work, on her off days she took over the (to use Betty's words) duties of wife and mother. Not only did it strength her bond with Amelia but it also gave Gil some alone time.

Gil was sitting on the front porch one evening when from the kitchen Sara called, "Dinner's ready."

"I could have finished that," Gil said.

"I know," Sara said. Then she laughed, "Just keeping your mother happy by fulfilling my "wifely duty"."

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Should I tell Mom how often you fulfill a certain 'wifely duty'?" he asked.

Sara playfully slapped him, "No."

"Why?" he asked, sitting down, "I'm sure she would be happy to know that at least that part of out life is "normal"."

Sara smiled as she started to feed Amelia, "We do manage to have a very healthy sex life."

Gil just smiled. He had a special surprise for her. Gil had asked Catherine to take Sara off schedule for the weekend and Mrs. Robbins was going to keep Amelia.

Friday night Sara walked in the door.

"Catherine said I was off this weekend. I didn't think this was my off weekend," she said to Gil.

"It wasn't," he said, "I asked Cath to put you off. Amelia is with Mrs. Robbins and I have a special weekend planed."

Sara looked at him funny, it wasn't her birthday or his and it wasn't their anniversary either.

"Why?" she asked.

Gil walked over to her and kissed her, "Do I need a reason?"

Gil took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Strip and soak," he told her.

Gil had fixed a warm bubble bath for her.

Sara smiled, eased out of her clothing and into the tub.

"MMM, this feels so good," she told him.

Sara was not sure if it was the warmth of the water or relaxation of the tub or the fact that she was totally exhausted form a rough week but she was soon feeling very sleepy.

Gil helped her from the tub, wrapped a warm towel around her and carried her to the bed. Laying her down he dried her, using soft caressing touches.

Sara yawned, "I do so hope you are thinking the same thing that I am."

Gil smiled, "Yes."

Gil stripped, and crawled into bed next to his wife. Reaching over to the bedside table he turned off the light then he pulled Sara close to him.

Sara snuggled close to him, "A night of uninterrupted sleep."

The other activity that often happens in a matrimonial bed had to wait until the lovers were well rested.

A burning need for each other woke them at just about the same time, as so often words were never necessary between them.

Gil used everything he knew about Sara's body to bring her to a mind blowing - toe curling orgasm, not once but twice.

Gil eased himself above her and eased her legs apart with his knees, slowly he entered her.

Sara's canal was still quivering, only increasing the sensation that Gil was already feeling.

They matched each other touch for touch, kiss for kiss as Gil eased himself in and out of her.

A few more thrusts and Gil released himself, with his strength gone he collapsed on Sara. Sara tenderly ran her fingers up and down his back as they waited for breathing and heartbeats to return to some since of normalcy. As it did Gil moved form her and wrapped her in his arms.

They lay together for a while longer before their need for food overwhelmed them.

Sara was fixing something to eat when she pulled in a deep breath and let it out. There was something she needed to talk to Gil about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hon, I was thinking," Sara started.

"How much you love me," he said, smiling.

"That and something else," Sara said, the seriousness of her tone making him pay closer attention.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to go to Washington in a few weeks," she said.

Gil nodded. He had agreed to teach a four week course on insect recovery and how they can help solve crime.

"Well I still have to work and Amelia will need someone to look after her," Sara said.

"Yes," Gil said.

"I was thinking that - with some special equipment - there is no reason why Betty can't keep her while I'm at work," she said.

Gil just looked at her, there was no way he seen this coming.

"Mom?" he questioned.

"Yes. She did manage to raise you and she has said that she would like to spend more time with Amelia and, well she is trying to except the way we have chosen to live."

Gil had to agree with that, even though he knew that his mother still didn't approve of their decisions she has stopped questioning it.

Gil chuckled, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Now," she said, "There is something else I want."

"And that would be?" Gil said, reading her eyes.

"Bed," she whispered, as she slowly walked away letting her robe fall to the floor.

Much later Sara slept wrapped in her husbands arms.

The floor was still littered with the clothing from earlier and the bed sheets and covers were tossed on the floor. The room had a strong smell of musk and sweat - or as our friends would say 'signs of sexual activity'.

Gil had woke a few minutes ago and was just enjoying the warmth and feel of Sara's body as she slept close to him. His manhood was at full attention, he needed to go to the bathroom, Gil was fighting the urge as long as possible, he just didn't want to leave his wife. Gil fought it as long as he could before he eased out of the bed and answered natures call.

Gil stood and looked at Sara as she slept, a warmth came over him. Not one of a sexual nature but one of love and happiness. Never had he felt so loved, so happy, so complete.

Gil slipped into his boxers and went to his computer, he wanted to find a special baby monitor that he had read about. As he was reading he felt Sara's hands on his shoulders.

"You know I hate to wake to an empty bed," she said.

"I know," Gil said, "I wanted to find this."

Gil moved to one side so Sara could see what he had found.

"A baby monitor that sends a vibrating signal to a band that the person wears on their wrist," Sara said, "I love it."

Gil smiled, "There is even one that can flash a lamp on and off."

"That would be perfect if Betty was sleeping," Sara said.

"Yes. Mom has that lamp right next to her bed and a flashing light would wake her," Gil said.

"So we talk to Betty about keeping Amelia while you are in Washington?" Sara said.

"Yes," Gil said, "How about we drop in on her," Gil said.

Sara laughed, "How about AFTER we shower."

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her, "You think we need one?"

"After three times I would say we do," Sara said.

Gil slid his hands under her robe and cupped her breasts, "You know I hate odd numbers."

Sara smiled, took his hand and walked toward the bedroom.

He enjoyed her moans and reactions as he started sucking her nipples. Her fingers ran through his hair, he moved form one to the other, enjoying the taste. They were so firm, yet so soft, he would play with one as he sucked the other. He kissed his way down to her womanhood, licking her from opening up to her nub and following the outer edges of her lips along both sides, the smell of her only excited him more.

He moved to her opening, he ran his tongue in and out, as well as in circles around the inside of her opening. He spread her outer vaginal lips with his fingers. With his tongue he gently flick it around her nub. He eased his fingers into her opening, found her g spot and massaged it. Sara moans turned to screams of ecstasy. She spent her juices as he lapped them. Gil sat cross-legged and guided Sara onto his lap facing him. Sara wrapped her legs around Gil. They were able to kiss and caress each other as they used a rocking motion to gained perfect rhythm and a deep penetration. His manhood rubbed against her g spot with each movement, soft moans became deep groans and screams of pleasure as they climaxed together.

Sara and Gil lay wrapped in each others arms, "Mrs. Grissom, I love you."

They snuggled for a while longer before Sara said, "Dr. Grissom, we need to shower."

"Yes Mrs. Grissom," he said, refusing to let her go.

Sara was able to wiggle from him and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll shower, you call your Mother and tell her we'll be over to take her to dinner. For some reason I am starved."

Gil chuckled as he reached for his phone and sent a text to his mother then he followed Sara into the shower.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself," Sara said, smiling, "Wash my back."

"Promise," Gil said, taking the soap soaked sponge from her, "Anyway, I don't think I have anything left in me. You sucked it all out."

Sara smiled. Turning to face him she took his member in her hand and stroked it as she kissed him, Gil could feel himself starting to respond.

Sara let it go, turned her back to him and said, "Oh, I think you do."

"You play dirty," he said, washing her back.

Sara just smiled, "Betty - dinner - then I'll finish what I started."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gil smiled. His need for her never ceased to amaze him. Not just sexual need, he needed her in his life, he felt as if a part of himself was missing if she was not near him. He hated it when she was working, he never felt complete unless she was near.

"Told Mom we would be there in an hour," Gil said.

"I know we were going to spend the weekend child free but can we swing by Doc's and pick up Amelia? The house is so empty when she is not here," Sara said, stepping from the shower.

"I know," Gil said, drying Sara's back, "I miss her."

Gil went very quiet.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to miss the both of you so much while I'm in Washington," he said.

Sara kissed him, "Maybe I can take a couple of days off and Amelia and I can fly up and spend a weekend with you."

"I'd love that," he said finishing dressing, "Now lets go get our little lady and talk to Mom," he said.

"Before we go there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Sara said, sitting on the bed.

Gil sat next to her, "That would be?"

"I want to stop taking my pills on Amelia's first birthday," she said.

Gil and Sara had talked about a second child, they just had not decided if they wanted to wait one year or two. Gil had told her that - because it was her body that had to endure all the changes - it would be her decision as to when.

"If that is what you want," Gil told her. Then he smiled, "Mine is the easy part, you have to do all the work."

Sara laughed, "You can carry and deliver the next one."

"I would if I could," he said, meaning every word that he had said.

On the drive to Doc's house they talked about Gil's sabbatical and what they wanted to do for Amelia's birthday which would be in three months.

As they waked into the house Gil watched as Mrs. Robbins sat on the sofa reading to the baby. Gil shook his head, everything about his child delighted him. He never knew having a child could be so fulfilling. He knew it was going to be life changing but he never dreamed it would be this exciting.

"Ladybug," Gil called.

"Dada," Amelia said, finally realizing he was standing there, "Mama."

Sara walked over to her and held out her hands, "We are going to see Nana."

Amelia smiled, spread open her hand, placed her thumb under her chin and moved it away form her face. "Nana."

"Yes," Gil said, moving his fist in an up and down motion, "Very good."

Mrs. Robbins smiled, "Amelia is doing so well. I didn't realize a child that age could learn to sign."

"She has learned MOMMY, DADDY, NANA, EAT, YES, NO, BED, BABY, THANK YOU, PLAY, DOG, DRINK and BOOK," Gil said.

As he said each word Amelia showed the signs.

"You said so smart," Sara said.

Amelia laughed, "Yes."

Doc and his wife walked to the car with them after thanking them for keeping Amelia, Gil buckled her into her car seat and headed to his mothers house.

Amelia pushed the doorbell, when Betty answered it Amelia signed "Nana eat."

"Betty took her granddaughter and kissing her, then she signed, "Yes."

Betty looked at Gil, "I made dinner. I hope that is alright."

"Fine," Gil said.

Betty led the way to the kitchen and placed Amelia in her highchair. "Chair," Gil signed and said then he repeated it.

"Chair," Amelia signed.

Betty smiled, "Yes."

Betty walked into the living room and came out carrying a very big cat.

Gil laughed, "He is huge."

Gil knew his mother had wanted a cat, several time he had taken her to the animal shelter to look for one.

"Look Amelia," Gil said, turning her chair so she could see the cat, "Nana has a cat."

Gil showed Amelia the sign for CAT but Amelia was not interested, she was hungry. Amelia reached for her plate and showed the sign for EAT.

Sara laughed, "I think Amelia is more interested in dinner."

Betty smiled and served dinner, after they ate everyone went into the living room, Amelia sat on the floor next to the cat and started to pat her knee - the sign for DOG.

Sara smiled, "No. Mickey is a cat."

Sara showed her the sign for CAT and repeated "cat".

Amelia quickly caught on as she signed cat then pet it.

"Mom," Gil said, "I need to talk to you about something."

Betty looked at him.

"You know I have to leave for Washington the end of next month," he signed.

Betty nodded her head.

"I was wondering if you would like to baby-sit Amelia while Sara is at work," he said, handing her the information they had downloaded from the computer on the specialized baby monitor.

"Yes. I would love to," Betty signed, a big smile on her face.

"Is this alright with you too Sara?" she signed as she looked at Sara.

Gil smiled, "It was her idea."

Betty did something that shocked Sara, she stood and hugged her.

"Thank you," Betty signed, "Thank you."

Sara smiled, "With this you will know if she cries while she is in the bed."

Bursting with pride Gil added, "And Amelia already knows enough signs to tell you what she wants."

Gil once more went through the signs that Amelia knew.

"And she is learning more every day," he added.

"I have a very intelligent granddaughter," Betty signed, smiling.

Amelia sat on the floor and played with Betty's very large, very fluffy cat as the adults discussed Gil's plans for his Washington trip and the plans for Amelia's party. Sara assured Betty that she would give her plenty of notice as to the days that she would need her so that Betty could plane accordingly. Gil then told his mother that he would pick up the monitor and make sure it was working properly before he left.

"I would like them both," Betty said, "One for while I am awake and one for while I'm asleep."

Gil laughed, "I thought you would."

"Look," Sara said, pointing to Amelia.

Both the others looked and then laughed - Amelia had fallen asleep with her head on the cat.

The adults said their good byes then Gil scooped his daughter up off the floor and headed for the car. Once more Betty thanked Sara.

At the house Gil undressed Amelia and put her in her footie pajamas then tucked her into bed. By time he had gotten to his room Sara had already had her pajamas on and was laying on the bed. Gil changed into his sleeping shorts and crawled in next to her. Sara snuggled close to him, yawned and kissed him.

"Love you," she said.

"With all my heart," Gil said.

Gil checked to make sure the monitor was on, turned off the light then joined his wife in sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sound of his daughter voice woke Gil the next morning. He was never sure what she was saying as she "talked" to her stuffed toys each morning. All he was sure of is it sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Ladybug is wake," he said to Sara as she snuggled a little closer to him, "I'll go get her."

"Let me," Sara said as she inched her way out of the bed.

Sara loved her job but she loved spending time with her daughter even more. There was even a small part of her that envied Gil for all the time he got to spend with Amelia.

"Momma," he heard over the monitor.

"Good morning my sweet," Gil could hear.

He heard Sara talking to Amelia as she changed her, the two most beautiful sounds in the world, his wife and his daughter. He smiled when he heard, "Let's go find Daddy."

"Daddy," Amelia said.

Sara came into their room carrying Amelia, "Look who I found."

Amelia held her hands out to her father, "Daddy."

Gil took her and lay her next to him as Sara crawled back into the bed, cuddling close to Gil, hoping the three of them maybe able to catch 40 winks. Amelia would have none of that, she was to awake for anything but play.

Amelia crawled to and then grabbed the head of the bed, pulling herself up she jumped up and down, her long dark hair moving up and down as she did. Next she crawled from parent to parent - from the foot of the bed back to the head, exploring under pillows and covers, before finally settling in between them. Amelia, laughing loudly, placed her head on Sara and her feet on Gil. Gil slowly ran his fingers up her leg and tickled her tummy causing Amelia to laugh louder and squirm wildly.

"Stop Daddy," she said.

Sara kissed her forehead. Amelia wiggled around so her head was now on Gil, Sara picked up her foot and kissed her toes before playing the "THIS LITTLE PIGGY" game. Once more the room was filled with the laughter of the child.

All the noise coming from the bedroom woke Hank. He stretched then decided he would investigate the noise coming from his human pets room. Hank found his way to the foot of the bed.

Seeing Hank's nose on the foot of the bed Amelia sat up.

"Dog," she said, slapping her knee (she still had not been able to snap her fingers yet to complete the sign for DOG, but Hank knew what she meant anyway).

Hank jumped up on the bed and managed to find a spot among all the humans.

Gil laughed, "Once the other baby comes we will have to get a bigger bed."

Amelia crawled from between her parents to the dog and started to pet him, Gil looked at her and smiled.

Caressing Sara's face he whispered, "When was the last time I told you just how much I love you and how happy you've made me?"

Sara kissed his cheek, "Every minute of every day."

Hank jumped from the bed and started walking around in a circle - his way of telling them he needed to go outside.

"I think Hank needs to go," Gil said sliding out of the bed, "And I think I'm getting hungry."

Amelia crawled up next to her mother, "Eat."

Sara smiled and kissed her daughters cheek, "Eat."

"Amelia and I will see to breakfast while you see to Hank," Sara said, picking up Amelia.

Sara and Amelia were in the kitchen by time Hank had finished what he needed to do, Gil stood in the doorway looking at them.

Gil shook his head, how he loved those two, nothing or no one could ever make his life as complete as they did. He smiled. Amelia sat in her chair chattering to her spoon, her dark brown eyes smiling just the way Sara's does.

"I think I want another girl," Gil said, kissing Amelia's forehead.

Sara looked at him, "The next one is going to be a boy."

Gil walked to her and put his arms around her waist, "What makes you say that."

"Because I want one," she said, pushing herself back closer to him, "You have your girl now it's my turn for my son."

"Whatever my love wants," Gil said as he kissed her neck, his breath sending chills down Sara's spine.

Sara could feel the start of his erection against her bottom. Slowly she eased her hand back and touched it, "Someone has a problem."

"One only you can take care of," he whispered.

Sara turned and kissed him with a look in her eyes that said, "later".

Gil kissed her neck, "I think I had better get some juice before I have a full blown problem."

Sara just laughed, "Good idea."

Two weeks later Gil was at his mothers "baby proofing" it. Amelia was already crawling all over and was even trying to walk. Betty wanted to make sure that there was nothing that Amelia could hurt herself on.

The day before he was to leave Gil purchased the two baby monitors and installed them in his mothers condo.

Betty smiled, she knew that Sara and Gil would want to spend some time alone before he left.

"How about I keep Amelia tonight, just to make sure everything works," she said, giving then a knowing look.

Gil smiled, "I think that is a great idea."

Sara just blushed, "Thank you. We'll stop by in the morning so Amelia can ride to the airport with us. You are welcome to come too."

"I would like that," Betty replied.

Gil and Sara kissed Amelia and left, after making a stop at the store to pick up the last of the things Gil needed for his trip they headed home.

Gil was packing as Sara sat on the bed, "I miss you already."

Gil turned and looked at her, "Me too."

After closing his bag Gil went over to the bed. Sara looked at him and smiled, she stood and started to unbutton his shirt. They knew that Amelia was going to be fine. Now was their time - now nothing outside of their bedroom existed.

_Editors note: Chapter 15 will be some sweet intimate time between Gil and Sara as they spend their last night together before he leaves. If adult situations bother you it may be a good idea to pass 15 over and wait for chapter 16 Trish J_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sara's heart sped up as Gil's fingers touched her cheek. Her body reacted to the touch, "Gil."  
>Gil didn't respond with words, his hand caressed the side of her face, then the curves of her ear, and finally sliding down her neck. She was so gorgeous.<p>

Slowly he removed her top followed by her bra. Sara kissed him, just as slowly she removed his shirt. Their bottoms followed quickly.  
>Sara's eyes shut, her breathing growing faster. She needed this intimate time with him, neither of them knew for sure when they would be together again.<p>

Gil's fingers ran a path to her chest. Sara moaned, reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Gil's hand caressed the curve of her breast, his lips traveling down her shoulder. His tongue ran a path back up to her neck, tasting her skin. Sara took a deep breath. He made her feel so loved, one of her hands slid up his neck, to weave through his hair, the other slid down his back, gently caressing.  
>"Sara..." He started kissing her smooth skin again. His hand kneaded her breast, and his other slid around to the small of her back, tracing it lightly with his fingers, pulling her closer to him.<p>

She groaned, pulling his face away from her shoulder and kissing him desperately. Gil slid his tongue into her mouth, delighting in her sweetness.  
>Gil could feel the tension in his body. He needed her. His hand found her butt. Caressing first, then squeezing.<br>Sara body was jerking, Gil's touch always felt so good.

Sara began to draw away from the kiss. Her lips sought his neck, sliding down it. Tasting him now. Sweet and salty at the same time, and so masculine. His body was beginning to throb with need. He wanted to feel himself inside her, to feel her tense around him.

Gil pulled her head away from his shoulder, kissing her again as he carried her toward the bed.

They fell onto it gladly, his hand creeping up her, seeking her breast again. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, and it tightened. Sara wiggled against him, igniting fire in both their groins.

Pulling back he gazed down at her a minute, needing memorizing her, the curves of her breast and stomach - never wanting to forget an inch of her.

Then he leaned down, his mouth seizing one of her breasts, his tongue swirling around it and over it.

"Gil!" Sara cried out, feeling the fire growing inside her. Her hands traced down his body, she could feel his manhood hardening against her legs.

Gil moved just a little from her, he was studying her again, locking the picture of her in his mind. He knew they would be apart for a month and he wanted the picture of her body burned into his mind. He inhaled deeply as he looked at her. Gil wanted to be able to see her each time he closed his eyes, he wanted to have her scent burned into his brain.

Sara looked up a him with desire. She could see the desire in his eyes, and it fueled the fire within her. She sat up, arms encircling him, as she kissed him and dragged him back down to her. The kiss was intoxicating. His one hand slid down to caress her breast again, and she slid hers back down his body, and back up again.

Gil groaned into the kiss, breaking it off to trail his lips down her neck again.  
>Sara gasped, squirming at the sensation, lost in passion. Her hands trailed along his body - caressing; squeezing; loving the feel of it. She, like Gil, wanted the image of his body imprinted on her mind.<p>

Gil shivered, desire spiraling within him, desperately needing to be inside her. But he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to give her every ounce of pleasure he could, this may be the last time they'd be together until he come back.  
>Gil's lips returned to her neck, kissing, then trailing his lips down her chest and stomach. Sara lay back, moaning at the feeling of his lips against her skin.<p>

He paused as he reached her womanhood, admiring the beauty of it. She began to sit up to look, to see why he stopped but then his tongue touched the lips of her womanhood. She fell back on the bed with a gasp.

Gil felt her tense against his tongue, she moaned, and her legs spread wider for him. He attacked the lips of her womanhood with his lips, kissing them, then latching sucking at them, licking at them with his tongue. Sara moaned loudly. The pleasure was so intense it was almost torture, but she didn't want it to end. Sara shivered, another loud moan escaping.

One of his hands slid down to spread her lips, and his tongue slid across the opening, but did not enter. She squirmed desperately, pressing back into the bed. He found her nub, tickling it with his tongue, burying his face into her.

Sara groaned, she couldn't take this. Her body was hot with need, tensing tighter as he teased her with his mouth. His tongue slid inside her entrance, slowly and then withdrew. Sara whimpered, the tension inside her was so intense, and his actions only made her tighter. She desperately needed release. His tongue shot into her, then out again, then in. Fast, fiercely. All the while his fingers massaged her nub.

She couldn't keep still her body wriggled, squirmed underneath this treatment. Just as she was about to climax, he withdrew completely. A frustrated cry came from her lips at his denial.

Gil eased himself above her, he wanted to he inside her when she reached her climax, bending down he kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his lips and it only heated her more.

She moaned, tugging at his hair, her legs entangling around his waist.  
>Gil groaned into the kiss, his entire body was throbbing for her. Every inch of him screamed for his own release, for the feel of her body. He set himself gently at her entrance, barely holding back the desire to simply shove inside. Gil wanted the feeling to last, he wanted to move into her slowly, inch by inch.<p>

Sara couldn't take it, she pressed her legs down forcing him partway into her. She broke the kiss with a small cry. Gil felt so good inside her.

Gil moved out then entered back inside her slowly, moaning at the feeling of her tightness around him. He paused, waiting for her to adjust.

The feel of her vaginal muscles tightening around him was more then he could take. Gil lost the last of his control, he pulled partly out, then entered her again. She met him with a thrust of her own, and continued to do so as he pumped into her. She threw her head back, unable to stop her moans now. Deeper and deeper he thrust into her, and finally she gave one last cry as her body finally found its release, her juices covering his manhood. When her muscles clamped down around him Gil cried out as well, spilling himself inside of her.

Gil collapsed on top of Sara, he was covered with sweat and both were breathing heavily. After several minutes he slowly pulled out, somehow managing to find the strength to roll off of her. Sara nestled closer, her arm on his waist, her head on his shoulder.  
>Silence filled the room for several minutes.<br>Sara sighed, burying her face in his shoulder. He would be gone tomorrow and she was already starting to feel the pain of his absence.

"Tomorrow," she simply said, not wanting to talk about it but knowing it had to be discussed.

Gil understood. They'd face tomorrow and the pain of being apart when it came.

Gil pulled the covers over them, snuggling closer as they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gil woke before the alarm, he kissed the top of Sara's head, inhaling her scent. Gil knew that there were still a few things that needed to be done before he left but he didn't want to move, he wanted to hold Sara just a little longer. Ten minutes later the alarm went off, waking Sara.

"Morning," she said, sleepily.

"Morning love," he said.

Sara raised her head and looked at the clock, "We need to get going."

"I know," Gil said.

Neither of them moved for a few more minutes. Sara was near tears as she thought about her beloved husband leaving, even if it was only going to be for a month. As if in one movement Sara moved away from Gil and got out of bed, she would not let him see her cry.

"I'm going to shower. Why don't you finish packing," she said, choking back tears.

"Ok," Gil said, wrapping his arms around her pillow.

Sara stood under the water weeping uncontrollablely. She vowed to get all the tears out now, there was no way she was not going to let Gil see her cry.

Gil finished packing and had everything in order, he smiled and headed for the shower. Sara was already done, standing in the middle of the room, dried and almost dressed.

"You cheated," he said, "Pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

He had hoped to shower with her, feel her skin next to his one more time.

Sara smiled, "Shower."

Sara knew if they were together, touching each other intimately as they always did, that she would not be able to let him go. Her drying and dressing before he got to the shower was the best way to avoid that.

By time Gil had finished his shower Sara had already fixed coffee and put his things in the trunk of the car. Gil and Sara sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee, neither wanted to talk about what was going on. Neither wanted to say it out loud.

Gil stood, "We should go."

A little later Gil and Sara were at Betty's door.

"Did everything get taken care of last night," she asked.

Gil just smiled. She could tell by the look on her sons face that they had a "productive" night.

Sara picked up Amelia, turned and headed for the door.

"Everything work out?" Gil asked his mother.

Betty nodded.

Amelia chatted all the way to the airport. Betty just looked out the window. Gil and Sara didn't say anything, he just kept his hand on hers. Amelia's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked around the terminal. Gil found his gate, checked his bag and walked over to one of the large windows.

"Airplane," Gil said, as he showed Amelia the sign.

Amelia laughed, signed 'airplane' and said, "fly."

Sara stood next to Gil, her arm around his waist, choking back tears. When Gil's flight was called he kissed Amelia and his mother then handed her the baby. Gil put his arms around Sara and kissed her.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I already do," she said.

Gil smiled at Amelia and waved.

"Bye-Bye Daddy," Amelia said.

Gil was out of sight before Sara sat down, buried her face in her hands and cried. Betty walked over to her and tenderly touched her shoulder. Sara took Amelia from Betty and hugged her tight.

Betty sat next to her, she knew Sara would need a few minutes to collect herself.

On his plane Gil pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter, a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Sara took Betty to lunch before taking her home, at her condo Sara gave Betty a copy of her schedule for the time that Gil would be gone. Later that evening Sara put Amelia to bed then lay on her bed trying to sleep. She knew this first night alone would be the hardest. Sara missed him, more then she thought she would.

Over the monitor she heard Amelia fuss, Sara smiles and goes to her daughter. Sara goes to her room and picks her up. Normally Sara would tend to what the baby needed then put her back in her bed, but tonight she needed her close to her so she carried her back to her room.

"Daddy?" Amelia said looking at the spot where her father normally would be then back to her mother.

Sara kissed her daughters cheek then lay down. Amelia quickly wiggled free of her mothers arms to where her father should be. Amelia buried her face in her fathers pillow, then rolled to her back, smiling at Sara she said, "Daddy."

Sara pulled her daughter close, sharing Gil's pillow, they both fell fast asleep.

In his room in Washington Gil too was having trouble sleeping, he was tempted to call Sara but he didn't want to wake her - just incase. Gil decided to unpack, he smiled as he seen one of Amelia's stuffed toys with a note pinned to it: SOMETHING TO REMEMBER HER BY Sara had written. Gil also found a pillowcase which Sara had sprayed with some of the perfume that she occasionally wore: SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY she had written on a note pinned to it.

Gil removed the case from his pillow and replaced it with the one from home then he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the pillow, "I miss you."

The first week was the hardest. When Sara was not at work she spent every possible second she could with Amelia. The phone calls and Skype calls helped. Amelia would jump up and down and gabber continually while her parents talked.

"Daddy! Daddy!," Amelia would squeal causing her parents to laugh.

Once she even called Hank to come and "talk" to Daddy.

Betty, not wanting to interferer with their time, only stopped by once to talk to her son.

Gil told Sara that he would have a free weekend in two weeks and asked her to see if she could make arrangements to come to Spokane and spend it with him.

Sara would requested a weekend off and get it, she had planed to fly to Washington to spend some time with him.

But as things so often happen, her plans will be changed by circumstances beyond her control. The evening before Sara was to leave a life altering event will take place and her trip to Washington will have to be put on hold - if it will be taken at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara was just about to leave work, she was so excited, in just a few hours she would be in her husbands arms.

"We need all hands," Ecklie said, sticking his head in the break room. "I know you are supposed to leave but I really need you to," he said looking at Sara.

Sara nodded and sent a quick message to Betty telling her she would be a little late - there was still plenty of time to get to the airport, she had been packed for two days now.

In the car on their way to the scene Brass explained that an FBI task force had raided a suspected drug house. There they found plenty of drugs along with two men who were packaging the drugs. In the process of interrogating them the FBI agents discovered that four or five men had taken off to the desert to meet a buyer. When the agents descended on the spot in the desert a gun battle broke out. CSI and local police were called in to investigate.

The team arrived to find several police cars and two ambulances along with two more federal agents were already there.

Catherine walked up to the agent in charge, "Catherine Willows, CSI. This is my team, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Robert Green (who was borrowed form swings) and Sara Grissom."

The agent took her hand and introduced his team. Brass made the introductions of his people. Catherine and Jim were told what needed to be done, jobs assigned and people started seeing to the job at hand.

From out of nowhere three ATV's came speeding onto the scene, firing automatic weapons. People either hit the ground, or hid behind vehicles. Several were hit. Fire was returned. Five minutes later it was over.

When the battle started there was a total of six agents - four police officers - five CSI and seven drug dealers. Two of the agents were killed and two were injured. Three of the officers were injured. One of the CSI's was killed and three injured. All seven of the drug dealers were killed.

The four paramedics, who all managed to stay out of the line of fire, quickly attended to the wounded to decide who needed to be transported immediately and who could wait. Doc and his team was called along with another ambulance crew, four more CSI's and two more squad cars.

Jim stood over the body of Robert Green and shook his head.

"I hardly knew him," he said to Catherine, the only member of the team not injured.

"Me either," she replied, "He has only been on the job a few weeks. How are the rest of your guys?"

Jim nodded toward the ambulance, "Only one serious. How is Nick, Greg and Sara?"

"Nick took one in the leg, there taking him first because the bullet nicked an artery. Greg has an injury to his wrist, they think he broke it when he hit the ground. Sara was crouched behind one of the doors when the glass broke, she has several cuts from flying glass," Catherine explained.

Sara walked over to Catherine, "Tell this guy I don't need to go to the hospital? All they need to do is bandage me up, I want to go home."

Jim looked at her, "Get your ass in the ambulance, get to the hospital and get fixed up, I'll call Grissom and fill him in. If he hears about this on the news you know he will freak."

Sara reluctantly went with Greg to Desert Palm's emergency room.

Gil was already aware of what went down. The gentleman in the next room was a police officer who had heard about it over his scanner.

"You from Vegas?" the man had asked after he knocked on Gil's door.

"Yes," Gil told him.

The man filled Grissom in on what he had heard. Gil was visibly shaken, first Gil first tried to reach Sara - no luck. Then he tried Brass - again no luck. Not wanting to alarm his mother he called Ecklie and was immediately filled in on what Ecklie knew, which wasn't much.

"I'll take the next flight home," Gil said, "I can't reach Sara on her phone, please tell her I'll be there just as soon as I can."

Ecklie assured Gil he would. Gil hung up, called the professor in charge and explained why he had to leave, then he called the airport. Things were in his favor, there would be a flight leaving for Vegas in half an hour. In three hours he would be back in Vegas.

In the emergency room Sara's cuts were evaluated, they would need to be stitched and dressed. Just as the paramedic thought, none of them were serious, so they could wait, others needed to be tended to first.

Flying glass had hit her just above the right eye and on her right shoulder, when she fell to the ground her hand landed on some of the glass so that too was tended to. The nurse said the doctor would be in shortly.

Sara first tried to call Gil but with no luck, she sent a text to his mother, she wanted her to be filled in.

Nick went immediately to surgery for his leg and Greg's wrist was and arm was put into a cast, fortunately for him the break was one of the small bones near his thumb.

When he landed in Vegas Gil grabbed a cab and headed to Desert Palm. Gil was on his way to the hospital when he was finally able to reach Sara.

"Stay where you are," he said, "I'm almost there."

Sara told him she was finished and would wait for him in the emergency room waiting area. As soon as Sara seen Gil she flew to his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Dr. Grissom?" a nurse asked.

Gil nodded.

"Here is the paper work on Mrs. Grissom," she said, "Along with instructions for wound care and a prescription for an antibiotic."

Gil took them and thanked her.

One their way out Gil ran into Brass, "What happened? Ecklie was a little sketchy."

Jim filled him in all the details including everything that happened to all the rest of those involved.

"I only meant Green once," Gil said, "Have his parents been notified?"

Jim assured him that they were.

"I'm taking Sara home," Gil told Jim.

Sara touched his arm, "After we pick up Amelia, I need my daughter."

Gil opened her door, "Yes dear."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gil and Sara arrived at Betty's condo, as Gil explained to his mother what happened Sara went to the playpen and picked up Amelia.

"Boo boo?" Amelia said, kissing the bandage on Sara's forehead.

"Yes sweetheart," Sara said, hugging her daughter.

"Daddy," Amelia called, pointing to Sara's head "Mommy's boo boo."

Gil walked over to Sara and started to kiss her forehead.

"Daddy kiss it and make it all better," Gil said.

"NO!" Amelia said, pushing his face away from Sara, "Me kiss Mommy."

Amelia kissed the bandage, "Better?"

Sara smiled, "Yes my love."

Betty walked over to Sara, "Are you sure your all right?"

Sara assured her that everything was fine, just minor cuts and scraps.

"I'm taking my ladies home," Gil signed to Betty.

Betty smiled and said her good byes, "I'll be home tomorrow if you need me."

At the house Gil and Sara sat on the couch while Amelia played on the floor with Hank. Sara sat close to Gil, her head on his shoulder, not saying anything. Gil knew she would talk when she was ready, right now she just needed to absorb everything that had happened that day.

"How about a drink?" Gil asked.

Sara nodded her head, Gil stood and walked to the kitchen to get some tea. On his way there the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he called.

A little later Gil came back into the living room, gave Amelia a juice box, handed Sara her tea then sat next to her again. Sara once more cuddled close to him.

"That was Ecklie," Gil said, "He wanted to make sure you were all right and to remind you that counseling is mandatory after a shooting."

"I know," Sara said, "I'll call the shrink tomorrow and set up an appointment."

Gil chuckled, "I guess Conrad doesn't trust you. He already has the appointment set up for tomorrow at 10. He wants you to pick up Greg, his appointment is for 11. I'll take you if you want me to."

Sara smiled, "I'll be ok, but thanks for offering."

Sara reached for the phone, called Greg and told him she would be there around 9 to pick him up then she walked over to Amelia.

"Bath time little lady," Sara said picking her up.

Gil went to the bathroom - just incase she needed help. He stood in the doorway and smiled. Sara had taken a rubber glove from her kit and slipped it on to protect her hand, then she ran the water in the tub, but in some bubble stuff, undressed Amelia and sat her in the bubble filled tub. Amelia laughed and jabbered to Sara as she washed her.

Amelia picked up a handful of bubbles and but then on her chin, "Daddy."

Sara laughed, and rinsed the bubbles from her chin.

Then Amelia grabbed another handful of bubbles and put then on her head, "Nana."

"You are such a silly girl," Sara said, reaching for a towel.

Amelia slapped at the water, splashing Sara with bubbles, all the while laughing. Sara stood Amelia up, wrapped her in the towel and turned toward the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked Gil.

"For a while," he said, taking Amelia from Sara, "Come on Lady Bug. Lets go find some pj's while Mommy cleans up the mess."

Sara snatched the baby from Gil, "Yes. Let's go get dressed while DADDY cleans the mess."

Gil just smiled.

"Bye," Amelia said, as Sara started toward the nursery.

Gil drained the tub and crabbed a towel to wipe the floor. He knew Sara needed to be with Amelia now. Whenever she had a rough day the only thing that seemed to smooth things out was when Sara was with her daughter.

Gil finished the bathroom then walked to the nursery, he found Sara sitting in the rocking chair that Betty had given them. Sara was humming softly as she rocked the baby. Gil knew he was looking at the most beautiful site in the world, quietly he walked away. A little later Sara found him standing on the porch. She walked up behind him, put her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"She asleep?" Gil asked.

"Yes," Sara answered.

Gil turned so he was facing her, "I was so scared."

Sara kissed him, "I know. Let's not talk about that now, please."

"Ok," Gil said.

"It's time for us to get some sleep," she said.

Gil called Hank to come inside, locked down the house and followed Sara to their bedroom. Sara had gone into the bathroom and took off the dressing on her shoulder to get a better look at it.

"It's not that bad," she said to Gil.

"No," he said, as he cleaned and redressed it.

Then he removed the one over her eye, cleaned and redressed that one too.

"I think that one may scar," she said.

Gil didn't say anything, he just tenderly removed the one on her hand and took care of that one too.

Gil scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers back on her side of the bed and lay her down, then he crawled in next to her. Sara nestled close to him, lay her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew I would be sleeping with you tonight," Sara said, referring to the fact that she was going to fly to Washington, "I just never thought the day would start the way it did.

"We need to talk about what happened," Gil said.

"I know," Sara said, touching his cheek, "Tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

Gil kissed her, "Sleep then."

Someplace in the middle of the night Sara's screaming woke Gil.

"Darling," he said, pulling her close to him.

Sara looked over at him, "Bad dream."

"You wanta talk?" he asked.

"Not now," she said, laying back down.

Sara closed her eyes and snuggled close to him, Gil soon fell back to sleep. Sara was not able to fall asleep, she eased her way out of the bed and went to the nursery. Sara smiled, then ran her hand across the baby's cheek.

"I love you," Sara whispered.

Sara sat in the rocker and watched the baby sleep, in a little while she too fell asleep. Gil woke the next morning to a empty bed, he knew just where to go. Gil walked to the nursery and found Sara asleep, he decided not to wake her so he went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

A little later Sara joined him, "Coffee smells good."

"You want to talk?" he asked.

"No," Sara said, picking up her coffee and went outside.

At 8:30 Sara kissed Gil and Amelia good bye and left to pick up Greg. Sara laughed to herself, she knew what questions he would ask and she knew just the answers to give him. Sara did have something to work out, but she was going to work it out herself, she had no intention of sharing anything with anyone but her husband and that would be when she had it straight on her own mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It has been two weeks since the shooting in the desert. Nick's leg was on the mend, he started back to work but because he had to be on crutches he is confined to the lab. Greg's cast came off after only a week, he is in the field with a brace on his wrist. Sara's injuries were on the mend, as the doctors had said they were superficial.

Sara had seen the doctor and gave him all the right answers so she was declared fit to work. But there was something bothering her, something she really needed to talk about. Every night her nightmare came back, every night her cries woke Gil. Maybe, just maybe she was wrong not to talk to him.

She told Gil that she wanted a night alone and asked him to drop Amelia off at Betty's. Sara had already sent a text to Betty and asked her if she would mind keeping Amelia overnight. Of course she said she would.

By time Gil had returned form his mothers place Sara was already home. Gil walked in the door.

"In here," Sara called from the living room.

Gil told her he was going to grab a drink and be right with her.

Gil walked in the living room. Handed Sara her glass and sat across form her in the recliner, he knew she was ready to talk.

"I guess I should have done this two weeks ago," Sara started.

Gil reached over and touched her hand, "I knew you would talk when you were ready."

Sara chuckled, "You know for just a minute I thought that the way I was acting may drive you away."

"That, my love, will never happen," he said.

Sara sipped her tea, gathered her thoughts and let out a slow breath.

"You know that was not the first time I have been shot at," she started.

Gil had decided to just listen so all he did was nod in agreement.

"Over the years I have been shot at and even shot," she said, "It never really bothered me, I mean it's not like I was looking to be shot at but I just brushed it off. This last time, it scared me. I could hear the bullet as it whizzed past my ear, for just a second I froze. I could swear it had my name on it. I could see it hitting me in the head and killing me."

Gil reached and took her hand. He could see the fear in her eyes, hear it in her voice, "Tell me about the dream."

Tears were starting to form in Sara's eyes, "I'm in the desert and from out of no where a bullet comes flying at me. I run, just as fast as I can, and it follows me. I think I have outran it so I stop to catch my breath then I hear something calling my name, I look up and see the bullet - staring me in the face. It says 'Caught ya' then it hits me right between the eyes. Then I'm laying in a casket - still covered in blood and Amelia walks up to me crying. I sit up and look at her and she says 'Mommy why did you leave me? Did you stop loving me?''

By now Sara is crying, Gil moves from the recliner to her side and cradles her in his arms. Not knowing what to say he just holds her.

"I'm not sure if I can keep doing this," Sara is finally able to say, "I know I can still contribute a lot to the team but each time Catherine hands me an assignment I get a sick feeling. Twice I have even had to go to the bathroom because I thought I was going to vomit."

Gil gently wiped the tears from her cheek, "What do you want to do? You know I will support you no matter what."

"Leave the field," she said, "Work in the lab."

"For good?" he asked.

"I don't know but at least for now," Sara said.

"Then talk to Catherine," Gil said, "Tell her just what you have told me."

"I will," Sara said.

Then she smiled. There was something else she had not wanted to do for the last two weeks but now she was feeling a need. Maybe it was because she finally got everything out, she didn't know why nor did she care. She wanted her husband to make love to her.

Sara smiled, took his hand and stood, "I have been neglecting one of my wifely duties. It is time I took care of that."

Gil just smiled and followed her to the bedroom.

Sara pulled off her top, Gil removed his shirt them pulled her close to him. As their lips came together her hands moved up and down his back.

Seeing no need to go to fast, Gil worked slowly. He gently placed a hand behind Sara's back and unclipped her bra, then slipped it off her shoulders lovingly. Gil eased her to the bed, gently laying her down.

Gil's fingers tingled, sensing already the sensation of touching her. He placed a finger on Sara's left breast, making slow circles around her nipple that hardened the closer he got to it. He touched it, and she gasped.

"More," she pleaded.

Gil then took her nipple into his mouth. Sara sighed, letting everything leave her mind, wanting to feel this, and only this.

Savoring her taste, Gil swirled his tongue all around the nipple.

"Mmm," Sara mumbled, wriggling beneath him.

With his other hand, Gil began massaging the other breast. He took his mouth from Sara's nipple and placed both hands on her breasts, fondling them gently, lovingly.

Releasing her breasts, Gil made a trail of kisses down her stomach, to the waist of her jeans. Skillfully, he unbutton and un-zipper the top of Sara's jeans. She started breathing more quickly, sensing what was to come.

Gil began to slide her pants down her legs. Sara helped to kick them and the covers off.

Sara's jeans landed silently on the carpet beside the bed, with his landing on top of hers. Only one piece of clothing still remained, silky black panties.

Gil's fingers glided beneath the material at the waist, and slowly, seductively, he slid them off her body. Down past her smooth, silky legs, over her feet.

"You are so beautiful that you take my breath away," he whispered.

Carefully, he brought a finger to Sara's nub. He circled it with his thumb, then leaned down to suck on it. Sara covered her mouth to keep from crying out at the pleasure.

Moving his tongue from her nub to her canal, Gil tasted her juices. Gil lips once more found her nub as slowly his finger entered her.

His manhood was so hard, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last. But this was for Sara.

Gil began slowly pumping his finger in and out of Sara's canal, he inserted a second finger. Sara crushed her head back into the pillow, lost in ecstasy. He could feel Sara's inner muscles starting to clench around his fingers. She moaned, and closed her eyes, tight, clenching her fists around the bed sheet. A few more pumps, and she was lost in ecstasy. She called his name as she came, her body shuddering.

Gil pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, licking off her juices, tasting her.

Gil eased himself above her, parting her legs with his knees. Inch by inch he entered her, her canal still trembling from her climax seemed to pull him in. As he moved in and out of her they found that perfect rhythm. Words of love and tender kisses and caresses were exchanged. Gil called her name, pushed himself deep inside her and released himself.

Gil rolled from her, and tightly wrapped his arms around her body. Secure in his embrace, she closed her eyes, and let everything in her mind wash away. Tonight she would sleep - the deep undisturbed sleep that comes from pure contentment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For the first time on two weeks Gil woke to find his wife still in his arms. He smiled as he looked at her. She had slept all night, no nightmares invaded her mind. Gil kissed her forehead and started to ease himself away from her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, still half asleep.

"I'm starved," he said, "If you remember we missed dinner last night."

Sara laughed, they had intended to eat after their talk, "Would you have rather ate?"

"No," he said, sliding on his boxers, "But I need to now."

Sara sat up in the bed, "I'll be right with you."

In the kitchen Gil started waffles, Sara came in dressed in nothing but his shirt. After kissing him she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the juice and fruit.

"There is something else I have been wanting to talk to you about," Sara said.

"Amelia's birthday party?" he asked.

"That and my son," she said smiling, "I still want to have a second child."

Gil sat the waffles in front of her then sat, they had already decided that it would be her decision as to when she wanted to try again.

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" he asked, smiling.

"I already told you - because I want a son," she said.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," Gil told her.

"You just tell that fella between your legs to only shoot out strong Y swimmers," she said, chuckling.

Gil leaned back in his chair, pulled out the waist of his boxers and looked down, "You heard her."

Sara laughed so hard she almost fell off the chair.

After eating, showering and dressing they went to Betty's to get Amelia. As the baby played with Betty's cat Gil and Sara filled her in on the plans for Amelia's birthday party. They had decided to leave out the other thing until it happened.

The next day Sara went to see Catherine, she told her everything that she had told Gil when she was done Catherine leaned back in her chair.

"You're not sure if you want out of the field permanently," Catherine said.

"No," Sara answered, "But for now - Yes." Then she smiled, "Gil and I have been talking about having another child, so I will want to be out of the field anyway."

"Let me talk to Conrad," Catherine said, "I'm sure we can work out something. For tonight you can go with the new girl. Her name is Terry Jefferson."

Sara thanked her, took her paper and left to find Terry. Walking into the break room Sara found a petit dark haired young lady sitting by herself reading a book, "Terry?"

"Yes mama," the startled girl said.

"Sara," she said, holding out her hand, "You and I will be working together tonight."

"Teresa Jefferson - Terry," the girl said, suddenly realizing how foolish it was to introduce herself considering Sara already knew her name.

Sara just smiled, "Sara Grissom."

"GRISSOM?" Terry said, "I took a class that was taught by a Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"My husband," Sara said, with a certain amount of pride.

"Dr. Grissom is the reason why I decided to become a CSI," Terry told her, "The way he explained how his team helped bring closure to the victims and their families. I think what really impressed me most was when he said the we are the voice for the victims because they can't speak for themselves."

Sara's face glowed with love and pride.

"Do you think that….. Never mind," Terry said, blushing.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I was wondering if I could….you know….meet him sometime," Terry asked.

"I think I can work that out," Sara said, "We need to get going."

"Just let me get my coat," Terry said.

Sara called Gil, "How's things?"

"We're ok," he said, "How are you?"

"Talked to Catherine. She said she would talk to Ecklie," Sara said, "I have a newbie tonight so that means extra paperwork do you think you can bring me by something to eat?"

"No problem," Gil said, "Just let me know when."

Sara told him she would send him a text when she got back to the lab.

"Can you bring Amelia?" she asked.

"Of course," Gil said.

There was a lady that lived nearby that would watch the baby if Gil needed to just run an errand and didn't want to take her with him.

"See you later. Love you," Sara said.

"Love you," Gil said hanging up the phone.

"Guess what, Lady Bug," Gil said to Amelia, "We are going to go see Mommy."

"Mommy," she squealed clapping her hands.

Amelia would have her first birthday in two weeks. She had already surprised her parents by walking and being able to put short sentences together. She totally amazed her grandmother with her ability to sign. Betty swore that Amelia knew more signs then she did words.

Gil and Sara had decided that Amelia would learn to sign and talk at the same time.

Gil had a few errands to run so he decided to stop at the veggie place and pick up dinner.

An hour and a half later Gil's phone vibrated, Gil read the text: "Starving. At the lab, bring food, love ya."

"Mommy's ready to eat," he said to Amelia.

"Find Mommy," Amelia said, trying to drag her father toward the door.

Gil laughed. After stopping at NO BEEF ALLOWED - Sara's favorite take out place, then headed for the lab. Gil held Amelia with one arm and Sara's dinner with the other as he walked in the lab. Amelia smiled and waved as everyone talked to her as Gil stopped at the reception desk and signed them in. Just as he pinned on his VISITOR tag he caught sight of Catherine.

Catherine came up to them, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Hi Miss Amelia."

Amelia smiled, "Hi. Mia wants Mommy."

Amelia had a hard time saying her name it normally turned out to be just MIA.

Catherine pointed toward the break room, Amelia smiled and signed "Thank you." Gil walked into the break room, Sara was sitting with her back to the door talking with a young lady that looked familiar to him.

"Mommy," Amelia said, going to her after Gil sat her down.

"My big girl," Sara said, scooping her up in her arms.

Gil sat her dinner down on the table, "Teresa Jefferson?"

"Yes sir," Terry said, "I didn't think you would remember me."

Gil smiled, "You are only the second lady I have ever taught that showed as much interest in the subject as you did."

Terry looked at him.

Gil smiled, kissed Sara, then said, "I married the first one."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Terry smiled.

"Terry Jefferson, Dr. Gilbert Grissom," Sara said, chuckling, "And this beautiful little lady is Amelia Joy."

Terry took the tiny hand that Amelia extended, "Mia."

"I never got the chance to thank you, Dr. Grissom," Terry said, "Your class helped me make up my mind as to what direction I wanted to go."

"I must say you are one of the brightest students I had," Gil said.

Sara sat Amelia on the table and the two of them talked while Terry and Gil also talked.

"Well look who's here," Nick said walking into the room.

Amelia smiled and held her arms out to him, Nick picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's Uncle Nick's favorite girl?" he asked.

"Mia's good," Amelia said

Word spread that Amelia was in the break room, soon she was surrounded by the team and lab rats. Amelia was enjoying being the center of attention as she jabbered and laughed and talked to all of them.

Catherine motioned to Sara to join her. "I talked to Conrad," Catherine said.

"And?" Sara asked.

"Surprisingly enough he said he didn't see a problem with you taking some time out of the field. He wants you to train Terry so she can fill in for you, after that - well it's up to you when or if you go back out again," Catherine told her.

Sara thanked her, then went to Gil, "Everything is alright."

"Fantastic," Gil said.

Amelia started to yawn. "I think I need to get this little Lady Bug home so she can get some sleep," he said.

"Don't forget, Maple Hill Park around 11 for the party," Gil said as he gathered his daughter in his arms, "You too Terry."

Everyone said their good nights and slowly headed in different directions.

"See you at the house," Gil said, kissing Sara's cheek.

"Night Mommy," Amelia said.

"What do we do when we have to leave?" Gil asked Amelia.

Amelia smiled and showed Sara the sign for I LOVE YOU then she blew her a kiss.

Sara "caught" the kiss and placed it on her cheek then signed I LOVE YOU. Amelia waved good bye to everyone. Just as they got to the desk they seen Ecklie.

"Thank you, Conrad," Gil said.

Ecklie actually smiled, "Your welcome. Sara is a great addition to the lab, if she is in the field or here in the lab. How are you Miss Grissom?" Ecklie asked as he smiled at Amelia.

Amelia yawned and showed the sign for SLEEPY.

"I have something for you," Ecklie said.

He took a visitors badge from his pocket and handed it to Amelia, it said: visitors name - AMELIA GRISSOM employee visiting - HER MOMMY.

Amelia was not sure what it was or why it made Daddy smile she just said "Thank you." Gil said, "This means you can come and see Mommy when ever you want."

A smile crossed Amelia's face, "Goody."

Two week later the team, along with most the lab rats and several members of the police department gathered together at Maple Hill Park to celebrate the first birthday of Miss Amelia Joy Grissom. Nana Grissom and some of her friends were there too. Gil and Sara had agreed that Amelia would not be one of those children who had a room full of toys that she never touched so gifts were kept simple with a large donation made to the local animal shelter. Grandma Grissom's gift made the top the list. Betty had gone to the animal shelter and got Amelia a puppy.

"Now Hank can have a baby brother to play with," Amelia squealed happily as she hugged the puppy.

Sara leaned close to Gil's ear and whispered, "So will she."

Gil smiled. Sara had already seen her gynecologist and had stopped taking her pills last month.

Later that evening Sara was sitting, brushing her hair after her shower. Gil walked up behind her.

"Lady Bug is sound asleep," he said, just before her leaned down to kiss her.

She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. Sara stood and faced him, slowly Gil untied the sash from her robe, revealing an almost completely see-through negligee. He couldn't help but notice the darkness of her nipples through the thin bodice of the gown.

Gil reached up and pulled the straps down from her shoulders. The material dropped away from her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, rubbing the hardening tips with his thumbs. That action alone set his groin on fire, stoking one with in Sara as well. Their breath quickened with each touch. Gil took her hand as they walked to the bed, he eased her down placing kisses on one breast while his hand caressed the other. He found her nipple and took it into his mouth. Sara let out a moan as his mouth gave the other the same treatment.

Gil slowly made his way downward, kissing everywhere he went. He knew he had found the treasure he was looking for, the smell of her arousal hardened him even more. Gil softly kissed her lips then slowly flicked his tongue inside of her. She cried out and brought her hips up closer to his mouth. He brought his mouth down on her.

While using his tongue to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her. Her moans kept getting louder and she was panting for air. Gil then placed another finger inside of her and a second later, as moisture flooded his mouth, her body trembled, her release intense. Gil moved to the head of the bed, Sara's lips found is, as they kissed Sara ran her hand down his chest until she encountered his very engorged manhood.

Sara kissed her way down to where her hands had been, she kissed and sucked at the head as her hands stroked him. Sara could taste the pre-cum, she released her hold on it - smiled, whispered something, then climbed on top of him she kissed his chest.

One by one she took a nipple in her mouth. She brought her mouth on his and slipped her tongue inside. She straightened up and could feel the tip of him wanting to enter. Gil grabbed her hips to place her down on his erection, guiding her body to move with his.

Gil wrapped her in his arms and turned her so she was on her back, moving in and out of her, slowly, kisses and tender caresses were exchanged. Gil's manhood hit her spot with each move, her body quivered under his as her second orgasm cascaded through her. Gil moaned loudly as he released himself deep inside of her.

Gil moved from her, Sara nestled close to him then she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I told him to only shoot Y's," Sara said.

Gil kissed her head. He knew she wanted a son, he just hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed if it wasn't.

No one controls which sperm gets to the egg first, a couple has a 50/50 chance of getting what they want. But this time Sara would get what she wanted, baby boy Grissom was starting to form.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The sound of their daughters voice coming over the monitor woke them the next morning.

"I wonder what she is saying when she is jabbering to her stuffed toys?" Gil asked.

Sara inched away from him, "Are you sure you want to?"

Gil just laughed, "No." Then he pulled her close to him, "Last night was fantastic."

Sara kissed him, "It was. I only hope he was listening to me."

She was still not aware of what had happened, that would come in two weeks when she was late.

Sara got up, slipped on her robe and headed for Amelia's room, "Good morning my little lady."

Amelia smiled and held her hands up to her mother, "Up. Find Daddy."

"Daddy is making oatmeal," Sara said, lifting Amelia from her crib.

Sara came into the kitchen carrying Amelia, "Hi Daddy."

Gil walked over to them, took Amelia and sat her in her highchair, "Good morning Ladybug."

Sara poured juice as Gil set the oatmeal on the table. Sara took Amelia's spoon, tested to make sure it was not to hot and gave her a taste.

"Yummy," Amelia said.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Sara asked Gil.

"Well," Gil said, "The garden needs weeding and I have to do some research on the next chapter. You out of the field yet?"

"No. Ecklie said I have to finish Terry's training - two weeks, then I'll be back in the lab," Sara told him as she gathered the dishes.

"You go shower," he said, "I'll take care of these."

Sara kissed him then picked up Amelia, "How about you and Mommy take a bath together?"

"Goody," Amelia said.

Gil smiled, "I'll be up in a bit if you need any help."

Sara whispered something in his ear, Gil just smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Gil loaded the dishwasher and wiped off the table, then he chuckled. Never in his life would he thought he would be a house husband, but he was, and he was loving every minute of it. He loved taking care of his daughter and wife. He wondered why more men didn't want to do what he was doing.

He smiled, "I guess it is just this whole macho thing. Why is it that so many men feel that way?"

Gil headed up to the bathroom, standing in the doorway he smiled. He was looking at the two most beautiful creatures that God ever created, his wife and his daughter.

"Daddy," Amelia called.

Gil walked over to the tub and picked her up wrapping her in a towel. Sara got out and wrapped herself in her robe then she took the baby back.

"What shall we wear today," Sara asked waking toward Amelia's room.

Gil pulled the plug in the tub, "She will be in the garden with me."

"Jeans it is," Sara said, "You grab your shower while I dry and dress her."

A little later Gil stood next to Sara's car holding Amelia. It was time for Sara to go.

Gil put his other arm around Sara and kissed her, "I love you."

Kissing him she said, "Love you too."

Amelia smiled and showed Sara the sign for I LOVE YOU then she blew her a kiss.

Sara "caught" the kiss and placed it on her cheek then signed I LOVE YOU, "I'll see you after work."

Gil went inside to get his straw hat and the one that they had bought for Amelia.

"Ok, Ladybug," Gil said, "Let's go to the garden before it gets to hot out here."

Gil called for Hank, "Let's go out for a while."

Hank ran out the door followed by Bagel - the brown eared Beagle puppy that Betty had gotten Amelia for her birthday. (Amelia tried to say 'Beagle' but it came out 'Bagel' - that's how the puppy got it's name.)

Gil and Amelia pulled weeds, Hank lay in the sun as Bagel ran around him trying to get the older dog to play.

Grissom heard a car pull into the driveway, he knew it was to early for Sara. Shortly after he heard the car he heard the puppy barking, not hearing Hanks bark Gil was fairly sure that the person was someone that Hank knew.

"Lets go see who's here," Gil said, taking Amelia's hand.

Rounding the corner of the garage Gil could see Betty's car at just about the same time Amelia did. "Nana," Amelia yelled, going toward her.

Betty bent down and picked up her up and kissed her cheek then sat her back down.

Amelia went over to Bagel, "Shhh, that's Nana."

The puppy looked from Betty to Amelia then went back over to where Hank lay.

"Hi Mom," Gil signed, "What brings you this way?"

"I had some business to take care of and thought I would take you and my granddaughter to lunch," Betty answered.

Amelia was able to understand "granddaughter" and "lunch".

"Please Daddy," she signed to Gil.

Gil smiled, "Give us a few minutes to clean up."

Gil called the dogs then, taking Amelia's hand, headed for the house.

"I will take care of Amelia while you shower," Betty signed.

Gil nodded.

"Can we see Mommy?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe," Gil said.

Betty washed Amelia and changed her clothing while Gil showered. After he was finished he called Sara's cell to see if she was free for lunch, it went to voice mail.

"Mommy's busy," Gil told Amelia, "So it looks like it is just you, me and Nana."

"OK," Amelia said.

On their way to the restaurant they got hung up in traffic. Gil could see the lights of several police cars and an ambulance sped past them. "Must be an accident," Gil told his mother.

In a little while traffic started moving again, very slowly. As they got closer to the scene Gil seem one of the Tahoe that the team uses, he tapped his mothers shoulder and pointed to a spot out of the way. He asked her to watch Amelia. Gil got out of the car and walked to the accident.

The officer recognized Grissom, "Mrs. Grissom is over there," he said, pointing toward a crowd of people.

Gil thanked him and went over to Sara.

Terry seen him before Sara did, "Dr. Grissom."

"Hi Terry," he said.

Sara walked over to him, "Hi."

Gil asked her what happened.

"Drunk driver ran the red light and plowed into a van," Sara said.

"Why did CSI get called to a traffic accident?" Gil asked.

"We weren't, we were behind the van that got hit," Terry told him.

Satisfied that Sara was all right Gil told her he would get out of the way. After showing her the sign for I LOVE YOU he went back to Betty's car.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Fine," Gil said.

Betty too had seen the Tahoe and knew that Gil had to make sure that Sara was all right. Betty smiled. She still didn't understand why Gil had chosen the life style he did, but he was happy and that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After lunch Betty dropped then back at the house. Gil thanked her, Amelia kissed her and told her good bye. Gil changed the baby back into her jeans, grabbed her hat and headed back to the weeding. Hank found his favorite shade tree and this time Bagel joined him in a nap.

Gil was pulling weeds when suddenly Amelia started laughing, Gil walked over to where she was sitting to find her playing with a very long earth worm. Gil shook his head, she may be a carbon copy of Sara as far as looks go but in every other way she was his girl.

Amelia was covered in dirt. Gil picked her up and headed for the house.

"Come on Hank," Gil called, "We need to clean this lady up before her Mommy gets home."

Amelia smiled, "Mommy."

The older dog yawned, nudged the puppy awake and followed his human pet into the house. Gil cleaned Amelia up and sat her in the living room to play while he started dinner.

"Keep an eye on her, boy," Gil said to Hank, patting the dog on his head.

Hank curled up on the floor next to the little human. He had not figured out why this one was so small but he knew it was his job to protect her and he took it very seriously.

Gil tossed a load of cloths into the washer and went to the kitchen, looking around he tried to decide what it fix. Gil decided on a vegetarian lasagna, Sara's favorite.

Later that evening the family sat at the table enjoying their dinner. Sara told him about her day and Amelia told her about the "long gooey worm" she pulled out of the garden along with a whole bunch of weeds.

"Bagel played with Hank," Amelia told her mother.

After dinner they sat on the front porch and watched the dogs, Amelia yawned.

"Sleepy Mommy," she said, walking over to Sara and holding her hands up to her.

"Then lets get you in some pajamas," Sara said, scooping her up in her arms, "Daddy can let Hank and Bagel in when there done."

Gil came in to find Sara had already showered and dressed herself and Amelia for bed. Sara was sitting in the rocking her. Gil bent down and kissed Amelia.

"Good night Ladybug," he said.

Amelia yawned and snuggled closer to her mother.

"I'll see you in the room," Gil told her, "I think I'll take my shower while I'm waiting."

Sara found Gil in their room sitting on the bed, "I think you wore her out. She is sound asleep already."

Gil just smiled and pulled Sara close to him. He unbuttoned her pajama top and slid it off her shoulders as he kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Then I think it is time for Mommy and Daddy to go to bed too," he said, as he slid off her bottoms.

Sara moaned softly as his fingers touched her. Gil pulled her into the bed with him. He moved a strand of hair from Sara's cheek before showering her face with his tender kisses, moving his lips down to her neck, and finally, to her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she breathed his name and ran her fingers through his hair. Gil eased her legs apart with his hand, moving his mouth from one breast, to her other, sucking on her nipple and brushing his finger against her nub, sending her senses into overload. Gil released her nipple and slowly kissed his way down to her womanhood.

While using his tongue to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her, pumping. Her moans kept getting louder and she was panting for air. Gently Gil placed another finger inside of her. Sara was close, he removed his fingers, he wanted to be inside her when she climaxed.

He kissed his way back to her mouth. Gil raised above her and gently kissed her as he entered her, causing her to cry out. Gil closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Gil felt as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other. Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting it into her. Sara moaned, feeling her body shudder as her orgasm swept through her.

Gil felt her walls tighten around his manhood as she came, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her orgasm as she spilled her juices over his manhood while he was inside of her.

Sara could feel Gil's manhood as it started to throb, she knew he was close.

"Gil," Sara whispered.

"Sara…" he whispered, feeling his orgasms close.

They were lost in each other as their bodies welded together. Sara held him to her as he shuddered, spilling himself deep within her.

Gil stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, softly Gil planted a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

Baby boy Grissom continued to grow as the next two weeks passed quickly. Sara had finished Terry's field training, this would be her last day in the field.

Amelia was napping and Gil was doing some research when his phone rang, "Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Catherine," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi Cath, what's up?" he asked.

"She told me not to tell but I'm gonna anyway," Catherine said, confusing Gil.

"Who told you not to tell and what are you telling?" Gil asked, assuming she was talking about Sara.

"Sara," Catherine said, "She got sick. I mean puked all over the floor in the break room. I told her to go home before she got everyone sick. You know that Archie has been out for almost a week with that stomach virus."

"I'll see her when she gets here," Gil assured her, "And if she's not better tomorrow I'll take her to the doctor."

"Thanks Griss, you know how stubborn she can be," Catherine said.

Gil called their family doctor and made an appointment for Sara for the next day. There was a sever stomach virus running around, several of their friends had been hospitalized because of it and if Sara was coming down with it he didn't want Amelia to get sick too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sara pulled into the driveway as she got out of the car she got sick again. Gil quickly went to her and helped her into the house.

"I've called Dr. Dean," Gil said, "The nurse said he will see you tomorrow."

Sara offered no resistance, she felt terrible and just wanted to go to bed. Gil helped her into her pajamas then went and got her some Tylenol and juice.

Amelia had followed then into there room, "Mommy."

Gil picked her up, "Mommy is sick. Give her a kiss in the cheek and go to your room and play with Bagel."

Amelia kissed Sara's cheek, "Sorry."

Gil sat her on the floor and she took off to her room.

"Maybe you should call Betty and see if she will keep Amelia until I get on some antibiotics," Sara said, "I don't want her to get sick too."

Gil agreed. He sent a text to his mother, of course she said she would.

"I'll run Ladybug to Mom's and be right back," Gil said, "You want me to stop at the store while I'm out?"

"Some lemon and honey for my throat, some more juice and a home pregnancy test," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "Are you?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "I'm late but it maybe just this cold. Better I take one before I see Dr. Dean tomorrow."

Gil went into Amelia's room, "You are going to spend the night with Nana."

"And Mickey?" Amelia asked.

"And Mickey," Gil said, "Let's pack an overnight bag so we can go."

Amelia helped Gil put some pajama's and a change of clothing in a small overnight case. She grabbed her toothbrush (after all she did have eight teeth on top and eight on the bottom) and her favorite teddy bear.

"Can I bring Bagel?" Amelia asked.

Gil laughed, "No. Bagel and Mickey will fight."

At her condo Gil once more thanked Betty.

"There's no need to," Betty signed, "I can't have my granddaughter getting sick." Then she handed Gil some homemade soup, "I keep some on hand just in case. I hope Sara is feeling better soon."

Gil kissed Amelia and then his mother, made his stop at the store and headed home.

Sara was asleep. Gil decided to get back to his research while she slept. Sara slept for over an hour. When she woke up she put on her robe and went to find Gil.

"Hey," she said, standing in the doorway of their shared office.

"Hey," he said, "Fell like trying to eat?"

"Nothing to heavy," Sara said, "I hate getting sick."

"Mom sent over some of her soup," Gil said, "I'll warm it."

"Did you pick up the test?" Sara asked.

Gil handed it to her and chuckled, "You should have seen the look an the girls face when she rang it up."

Sara kissed his cheek, "Gotta go so I may as well take this with me."

Gil headed for the kitchen and Sara for the bathroom. A part of him wanted her to be but a part of him didn't. He was not sure if her being sick would harm the baby. He decided to do some research when he was done. Gil had the soup warmed, made some hot tea with honey and lemon in it and had some fresh fruit sitting on the table when Sara came into the kitchen, test in hand.

"I guess I need to tell Neil that I failed my test," Sara said, showing Gil the + sign on her test.

Gil pulled her to him, "Everything will be ok."

"I know," Sara said, "I'll tell Neil tomorrow when I see him and I'll call my OBGYN too."

"Try to eat," Gil said, pulling out her chair.

Sara looked at him, "Are you upset? I mean the baby?'

Gil pulled her close to him, "I'm thrilled. I'm just a little concerned."

Sara kissed him, "It will be ok."

Sara sat and took a bite of the soup, "MMM. It's good."

"How do you feel about the baby?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "Couldn't be happier. Now I can have my son."

Gil shook his head, "If you think so."

"I know so," she said, smiling, "Remember I told him to only shoot Y's and unlike my husband HE listens to me."

Gil laughed, "If HE listens so well how come you didn't get your son the first time."

Sara touched his hand, "Because I know how much you wanted a daughter."

"You know I get to pick the name this time," Sara said.

Gil just smiled, they had decided that he could name the baby if it was a girl and she if it was a boy.

"Same set of rules," he said smiling.

Sara laughed, "OK."

- The rule was that Gil could not use the name SARA and she could not use GILBERT. -

"Don't worry," Sara said, "I already have an idea."

"Care to fill me in?" he asked.

"No," Sara said.

Sara pushed away the soup, "My stomach is starting to get queasy again, I think I'll go lay down."

Gil helped her up and walked with her to their room. After seeing to it she was tucked in he started to leave.

"Hold me," Sara said, lifting the sheet.

Gil kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to her, wrapped her in his arms, and held her until she fell asleep.

After Sara's breathing became soft and steady Gil eased himself out of bed and went to his computer. He found his favorite search engine and typed in his question. Gil found several places to go to and was delighted to find out that - with proper medical care - everything would be alright. That eased his mind, he knew that between their family doctor and Sara's OBGYN they would know what to do to keep both Sara and the baby safe.

Gil leaned back in his chair. A son - his son. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea, but then another little lady would be nice too. No, he thought, this one HAS to be a boy - Sara wants one.

Gil stood, stretched and went to the kitchen to clean things up. When he was finished he went to the living room to catch up on his reading.

Gil had not realized he had dozed off until the sound of Sara's voice calling him woke him. Gil went to their room, he found the bed empty. Just as he was about to call for Sara he heard her in the bathroom, getting sick again. Gil walked in, knelt next to her.

How he hated this part of the pregnancy, he never knew exactly what to say or to do. Tenderly he moved her hair from her face, when she was finished he helped her up.

Sara rinsed her mouth and Gil helped her back to the bed. Gil then got a washcloth, wet it with cool water and handed it to her. Sitting next to her he put his arm around her and she rest her head on him.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help," he told her.

Sara looked at him and with a weak smile said, "You're here for me, that's all that matters."

The next morning they sat in the exam room. Dr. Neil Dean, their family doctor for the last few years, came in.

"I would ask what one of you I have to see but it is more then obvious," he said, with a slight chuckle in his voice, "Sara you look like hell."

"Thanks doc," Sara said, managing to smile.

"Just by looking I would say you caught that nasty stomach virus that has been running around," Neil said.

"I'm not sure if it is that or something else," Sara said, "I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive."

"I see," Neil said, "Then lets run some tests and see that is going on."

Half an hour later Gil and Sara were sitting in the doctors office.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said to them.

Sara looked at him, "What?"

"You are pregnant," he said, "And you do have the flu."

"Will it hurt the baby?" was Sara's first concern.

"No," he said, "It may just take a little longer for you to get over it because I can't give you as strong of an antibiotic as I would like to,"

"What about Amelia?" Sara asked, "Right now she is at Gil's mothers place, will she get it too?"

"I think she will be all right as long as you are careful," Neil told her.

While they were talking Gil's phone rang, he answered it and then sent a text in return.

"To late," he said, looking at Sara, "That was Mom. Amelia got sick and is running a slight temp, I told her to bring Amelia right over here."

"My poor baby," Sara said, "I think I may have made her sick."

"Possibly," Neil said, "But don't take all the blame. If I had to guess I would say that better then half my patients have some degree of this flu." Then he stood, "When she gets her let Mary know and I'll see her."

Gil thanked him, they were sitting in the waiting room when Betty came in. Amelia held her arms out to her father, "Daddy." Gil took her and told Mary that Neil said he would see her. Mary said she would take care of it.

"How are you," Betty asked Sara.

"I have a touch of the flu," Sara said. She looked at Gil, he nodded, "That and I'm pregnant,"

Betty smiled and hugged Sara.

"Will everything be all right?" she asked.

Gil assured her it would be at just about the sometime Mary called them back to see the doctor.

After checking her over Neil looked at Amelia and said, "You, young lady, have the flu, just like your Mommy."

"Mia and Mommy sick," Amelia said, looking at her father.

Gil picked her up, "Don't worry. Daddy will take care of you both."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gil came out holding Amelia.

"Mia sick," Amelia said to Sara, "Just like Mommy."

The nurse handed Gil some prescriptions and a return appointment.

"Make sure Mrs. Grissom calls her OBGYN," the nurse said.

Sara smiled, "Already done. They'll see me tomorrow."

She had made the call while Gil was in the exam room with Amelia.

"Make sure you call me if you need me," Betty told her son.

"I'll be all right," Gil told her.

"At least let me keep her while you and Sara are at the doctors tomorrow," Betty said.

Gil thought it was a good idea so he agreed.

Gil stopped at the drug store to fill the prescriptions before going home. He also picked up a few other things.

"Good gracious," the young lady behind the counter said, "Both Mrs. Grissom and Amelia?'

Gil smiled, "Looks like I will have my hands full."

"We have a lot of our people sick," she said, "Good luck."

Then she handed him a stuffed toy, "Give this to Amelia and tell her I hope she feels better."

"Thank you," Gil said, gathering up the bags.

In the car he handed Amelia the toy, "It's from Louise, she said she was sorry you weren't feeling good and hopes you feel better soon."

Amelia hugged it and started to get sick again. Gil grabbed the basin the nurse had given them for just such an emergency.

"Yuck," Amelia said.

Gil took his to sick ladies home, gave them both their medicine and some juice then tucked them both in bed, Amelia insisted on sleeping with mommy because they were both sick. Next he called Catherine to fill her in.

"Dr. Dean said she should stay home for at least a week," Gil said.

"She was going to start in the lab tomorrow anyway," Catherine said, "So we will be OK. I'll call Ecklie and tell him. You going to need help?"

"I can take care of my family," Gil said.

"If you need me call," Catherine told him.

Gil hung up the phone and shook his head. "Why is it that people think I can't take care of them by my self," he wondered. He answered his own question, they were just trying to be helpful.

The next day Betty come by and sat with Amelia while Gil took Sara to see Dr. Davis, her OBGYN. In the office Sara filled out paperwork, making sure to stay away from others, she just didn't want to make anyone else sick. Sara was called back to the exam room.

"Dr. Dean sent me over the results of the tests he ran and a list of the meds he put you on," Dr. Davis said.

Dr. Davis ran a few more tests, just to confirm what they already knew, Sara was three weeks onto her pregnancy.

"Everything will be fine," Dr. Davis said, "I have several of my ladies with this flu. It's hitting everyone. If you start to spike a temp of if things get worse call me."

Gil made an appointment for Sara in two months while she took off to the restroom.

Over the course of the next week Gil did have his hands full. Between taking care of the house, seeing to it that Amelia and Sara had their medicine and that they drank plenty of fluids he hardly had time to tend to the things he normally would. Gil smiled, he suddenly had a greater appreciation for women - especially mothers - they DO have a hard job. And working mothers - how did they manage to take care of everything they had to.

Gil had tucked Amelia and Sara into bed (Amelia wanted to sleep with Mommy), started a load of laundry, loaded the dishwasher, finished the vacuuming and cleaned the kitchen. Blowing out a long deep breath he flopped in his recliner and picked up a book. Gil tried to read but his eyes kept closing, finally he just gave in and dozed off.

Sara woke, for the first time in a week she was feeling better. Going downstairs she seen Gil in his chair, she picked up a blanket and covered him, kissed his forehead. This last week had been hard on him, she knew that, he was wore out and had not been eating or sleeping well, he needed to rest and refused all help that was offered him. Sara took the clothing from the dryer and folded it, then she tossed the wet clothing from the washer to the dryer and started it. Then she went to the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher and fixed herself a cup of tea.

A little later Amelia joined her mother in the kitchen, "Daddy's sleeping."

"Daddy's been working hard taking care of us," Sara said, "It is our turn to take care of him. How about we start by you and me taking Hank and Bagel out and let Daddy rest."

Amelia thought that was a good idea. She had not been able to play much with the dogs while she was sick and she missed playing with them. After Sara let then out Amelia decided it would be a good idea to help daddy weed the garden. She was not sure why they had to come out but Daddy said they did and that was good enough for her. After weeding the garden (they both refused to go near the beehives) Amelia and Sara made dinner. Gil woke to the smell of waffles. He followed the smell into the kitchen.

"Breakfast for dinner?" he said.

"Yep," Amelia said.

"You two feeling better?" he asked sipping on his juice.

"All better," Amelia said, "No getting sick."

Gil smiled, gave her a hug and sat her in her chair. He then took Sara in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm glad your both feeling better," he said.

While they ate Amelia told him about letting the dogs out to play and "pulling the green things" from his garden.

"Did you find any long worms?" Gil asked.

"Nope," Amelia said.

"Thank God," Sara said, shivering.

Gil laughed, "Sara Grissom. Are you trying to tell me that decomp does not bother you but you don't like earthworms?"

"They wiggle," she said.

Gil chuckled, "So do some of the insects."

"True," Sara said chuckling, "But I don't have to touch them."

Gil leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Sara smiled, "I like touching that."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next two months things settled into a routine. Sara was settling into her place in the lab. Amelia and Gil work around the house, take care of the dogs and garden and every once on a while they go to the lab to see Sara.

The morning of Sara's appoint with Dr. Davis, Gil dropped Amelia off at his mothers. Sara was now 12 weeks into her pregnancy after the physical exam Dr. Davis did an ultrasound.

"Is it to early to tell what I'm having?" Sara asked.

Davis said he would try but no guarantee.

After several attempts Dr. Davis just shook his head, "Not this time."

"Maybe next time," Gil said.

"I'm almost sure," Davis said, "Mrs. Grissom will be around 20 weeks then."

Sara was still positive that she was having a boy but Gil still refused to do anything with the nursery until they had proof.

"Boy or girl?" Betty asked when they got back.

"To early to tell," Sara said.

Betty smiled, "I think a boy."

Gil just laughed.

That evening after dinner they were was standing on the porch watching the sunset, Amelia was sitting next to then playing with Bagel. The topic of conversation soon turned to the baby. Sara had told Gil she had the name picked out for their son, Gil said he was still working on the name for their daughter.

"Don't work to hard," Sara said, "I am having my boy this time."

"You think?" he said.

"I am so sure of it that I will let you name the baby SARA if it's a girl," she told him.

Gil took her in his arms and kissed her, "I love you."

"Hey!" he heard, "That's MY mommy."

Gil bent down and picked up Amelia, "You know what this is?" he asked as he rubbed Sara's tummy.

"My baby brother," Amelia said.

Gil just laughed, "Come on Ladybug, it's time for bed." Then he looked over at Sara and smiled, "I know where there is something that is long and wiggly and it needs some attention."

Amelia looked at him funny, Sara just smiled.

After Amelia was bathed and pajamas put on Mommy kissed her good night while Daddy get a book.

"You gonna stay?" Amelia asked. Sometimes Sara would sit in her room while Gil read.

"Not tonight," Sara said, "Mommy has to get ready to take care of that wiggly thing daddy was taking about."

Gil kissed her cheek, "Be there in a while."

Gil finished his story, kissed Amelia and tucked her into bed. He went into his room, Sara was sitting on the bed, freshly showered and totally naked.

"I'm ready," she said smiling.

Gil quickly undressed and joined her.

Gil eased her to a laying position, "I need you so."

Gil's lips moved to her breasts, he kissed her nipples then slowly pulled one into his mouth and sucked it. Gil's hand slowly moved down Sara's body enjoying the softness of her skin. His hand found the tight curls of her mound, Sara moaned deeply when Gil's fingers stroked her nub, and she pushed her hips into his hand, begging him for more.

"I need you," Sara whispered.

Sara could feel his lips and tongue on her inner thighs, as his finger gently, easily, slid inside of her. Sara arched her body into him as another finger slid inside, his tongue flicking her nub gently. Never had he taste anything so sweet. Gil pumped his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right, Sara whispered his name as she climaxed.

Gil kissed his way back up to her lips, he kissed Sara as he entered her. Each slow inward thrust was meant by a kiss or a caress, Sara whispered words of love into his ears. Gil began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Sara's hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own.

Soon nothing but his need for her overtook him, "Don't let me hurt you or the baby," Gil tenderly whispered.

It was as if he had no control of his own body. Gil was now slamming into Sara harder and faster, his mind shutting down, Sara was moaning begging him to give it to her harder. Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Total exhaustion overtook Gil as he collapsed on Sara. Their bodies shinning with sweat, and their breathing starting to return to normal Gil kissed Sara's face. They were lost in ecstasy, their bodies quivering and tingling. Gil found the strength to roll from atop her, Sara nestled close to him, her head on his chest. That is where the sun found them the next morning.

Two months later they once more found themselves in Dr. Davis office. The sonogram found a healthy fetus, right at 20 weeks old, flipping and flopping around.

"If this little one settles down we can tell if Mommy or Daddy is right and get a few measurements," the doctor said.

"Hold still my little man," Sara said.

As if on command the baby lay still. Moving the wand down to the genital Dr. Davis smiled and looked at Gil and Sara.

"No doubt about it," the doctor said moving the screen so they could see it, "This is a little man."

Sara smiled, "Hello Johnny."

In the car Gil looked at Sara, "Johnny?"

Sara smiled, "I had a brother. Well not a blood brother, but even closer. Johnny was three years older then me, we were at the same foster house for over a year. Mr. and Mrs. Downs needed the bed for a girl who had been molested by her father, well Johnny was sent to a ranch out in the country. One day while I was on my way home from school a bunch of boys attacked me, beat me and tried to rape me. Somehow I managed to get away from them, I was so scared and no one at the house cared so I called Johnny. He couldn't get a car so he decided to walk into town to see me. He was a block away from the house when he was hit and killed by a drunk driver. I can't think of a more fitting tribute to him then to name my son after him."

By now she was starting to cry.

Gil covered her hand with his, "Johnny what?"

"Jonathan Thomas," Sara said.

"That's a long name for a little one," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "His nickname was JT."

Gil leaned over and wiped the tear from her eye then kissed her cheek, "Johnny would be proud."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sara smiled, "I hope so. Johnny was the only thing that made my life bearable. After I lost him, well I just didn't want to live. I guess you can say it was his death that made me what I am today. The only happiness I found was in my books."

The drive to Betty's house was quiet, Sara was deep in her memories and Gil didn't want to disturb her. Betty opened the door, the question on her mind didn't need to be asked.

"A boy," Gil said.

Betty smiled, "I knew it. A little Gilbert."

Gil looked at her, "No."

"No?" was Betty's response, a surprised look on her face, "But."

"Jonathan," Gil told her.

Betty looked at him, "Your serious."

"Jonathan Thomas," Gil said.

"Her idea?" Betty asked.

"Our idea," Gil said.

Sara, who had gone to get Amelia, walked over to Gil, "You told her."

"I did," Gil said.

Betty - not one to keep things to herself any longer - asked why?

Sara told her the story she had told Gil.

"I see," Betty said.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I just thought that you would name him Gilbert," Betty said.

Sara laughed, "Heavens no."

If looks could kill Sara would be laying on a slab. Gil wisely thought that now would be a good time to intervene on Sara's behalf.

"Not using Gilbert was my idea," Gil told his mother.

Betty looked at him, not believing what her son was saying, "What?"

Gil looked at Sara, "The first son in the Grissom family has been named GILBERT for the last seven generations."

"You didn't want me to use GILBERT," Sara said.

Gil just laughed and signed as he told Sara and his mother, "I think seven generations of GILBERT GRISSOM'S are enough."

Sara smiled and looked at his mother, who was obviously upset.

"I have an idea," Sara said, How about if we make it Jonathan Gilbert?"

Betty was smiling, at least the Grissom tradition would be continued, if not in the first name then the middle one.

"You don't have to do that," Gil said.

"I know," Sara said, "I want to. I like the idea of family traditions, you should have told me."

Gil shook his head, "I didn't want to."

"Oh I see," Sara said, "You would rather have your mother mad at me."

Betty hugged Sara and then gave Gil a dirty look, "I can't be mad at you but I am just a tad upset with my son."

Amelia kissed Sara's tummy, "Hi Johnny."

Sara looked at Gil, "If you remember the deal is you name the girls I name the boys and I want to use Gilbert, I always have."

"But we agreed that his name would not be GILBERT," Gil said.

"We agreed that the FIRST name would not be Gilbert, we never said anything about the second name," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, "You win, I lose."

Everyone laughed.

Amelia looked at her parents, "Go home, Bagel's hungry."

Gil looked at his watch, it had been a while since the dogs were feed or let out, "Your right Ladybug."

The Grissom's said their good bys to Betty and headed off for home. They were met by two dogs that obviously had to go outside. Gil and Amelia took them out while Sara started dinner.

In the months that followed Sara's baby bump became blown, there was no doubt that Johnny was going to be a big boy. Amelia was growing by leaps and bounds also. She was getting excited about the idea of becoming a big sister and was having even more fun helping Daddy with her new BIG girl room and changing the nursery from one for a girl to one for a boy.

At the lab Sara was beginning to enjoy her new "lab rat" position, everyday she was becoming more sure that she had made the right decision.

"I've decided not to go back out into the field after Johnny is born," Sara told Gil, "I am really enjoying what I do."

"You know I will support whatever decision you make," Gil told her.

"Look I am Mommy," Amelia said, walking into the living room where her parents were sitting.

Gil and Sara looked at her and started to laugh, Amelia had taken a pillow and stuck it under she shirt to make herself look pregnant.

Amelia grabbed her back, "My back hurts."

Sara and Gil laughed, that was one of Sara's main complaints, her back hurting.

Gil scooped up his daughter, "I think I know what will make you back feel better. A hot fudge sundae."

Sara smiled, stood and grabbed her back too, "Mine too."

Gil smiled, "Two hot fudge sundae's coming up."

Sara was well into her ninth month, after a scare with some bleeding her doctor had put her on bed rest. Gil now had his beehives, two dogs, one garden, the house, Amelia and Sara to take care of. Amelia gladly helped with everything but the bees, she still didn't like them.

In the middle of the night two days before her due date Sara woke Gil, it seemed like Johnny was ready to be born. Gil wrapped Amelia in a blanket and lay her on the backseat of the car, then he grabbed Sara's case and put it in the car also. By this time Sara was dressed, he helped her in to then headed off to Betty's.

Betty opening the door she seen her son holding a still sleeping Amelia.

"It is time?" she signed.

Gil shook his head YES as he handed over the child to his mother.

At the hospital Sara was admitted directly to the OB unit and Dr. Davis was called. Gil stayed by Sara's side as she labored to bring his son into the world. Four hours after she was admitted Jonathan Gilbert Grissom was placed on his mothers stomach, his father stood by her side and shed tears of joy.

It was near noon when Sara told him to go home.

"Shower and change," she said, "Then go get my daughter, I think she should meet her baby brother."

Gil kissed her, "I love you."

A little later Amelia, Betty and Gil walked into Sara's room, Johnny was sleeping in a bassinet next to her. Gil lift Amelia so she could see him.

"He is cute," she said, bending down and kissing his forehead.

Betty smiled, "He looks like his father."

On Johnny's first night home a familiar noise woke Hank. Quickly he followed the sound ending up in the small humans room. Hank walked over to the chair that moved back and forth and found the female human holding something that smelt and sounded vaguely familiar.

Johnny's cries had woke Gil and Sara.

"It's time for him to be fed," Sara said, kissing her husband and crawling out of bed.

Sara had changed and nursed the infant and was rocking him by time Hank had figured out where the sound was coming from, slowly he walked over to Sara and sniffed at the bundle in her arms, it smelt like the other humans but it was much smaller.

"This is Johnny," Sara said, bending slightly so Hank could see him.

Hank looked from the baby to Sara, then it came back to him, this one was like the other little human was the first time they brought her home.

Gil had walked into the room to see Sara holding his son and Hank watching her, Gil walked over to the dog and pat his head.

"Another one for you to keep an eye on," Gil said to the dog as he took the sleeping child and lay him in his crib.

Hank softly barked at Gil then went over to the side of the crib and curled up on the floor next to it, a sign that he had heard and understood.

THE END


End file.
